A Pirate's Life For Me
by germanviola7
Summary: Casey Turner couldn't have had a better life, until she's taken by Davy Jones. Who will her parents and 4 brothers ask to help find her. But Casey won't leave the Dutchman without a bold statement and the music box that was taken from her. PRE AWE release
1. Ordinary Family

It was a sunny day in Port Royal, but days like these meant storms followed. In a large white house not far from the shore were seven people.

"We're going out so…" Will Turner said to his five children.

"Tom, please watch them." his wife Elizabeth finished.

Tom unwilling nodded and replied, "Great." Since he was the oldest, the most responsibility lied on him and Tom didn't enjoy it.

"First mate," Will asked his daughter.

"Aye," Casey answered.

"No mutinies," he warned like a concerned parent. She smiled and nodded thinking about how it'd be fun to overthrow her older brother. Casey always wondered why her parents ran their household like a ship, being he always called her his first mate, but decided not to press the matter. The five children then waved and said goodbye to their parents.

After they were gone Jack, the youngest at age two, asked his sister, "What are we going to do Casey?" Casey then looked at her confused looking thirteen-year old brother and thought of an idea.

"You chase Willy through the house," she responded, and before Willy could acknowledge the use of his name he was being attacked by his two younger brothers.

"I won't be hearing from them any time soon," she said to Tom.

"Case, follow me," Tom told his sister using one of the two names she let anyone call her by. She followed Tom upstairs into her parent's library, where they didn't like them to be.

After Tom closed the door he posed a question, "Watch them for me please."

Without thinking of her answer she swiftly replied, "No."

"Please," Tom asked again hoping for a different answer from his sister.

"No, Mom and Dad said you watch them," Casey said defending her answer.

"Well technically if I tell you to watch them you have to listen to who is watching you and if you don't listen to me, I'll tell Mom and Dad," Tom told his sister thinking of the loophole he found.

"You scheming little…" Casey spat at her brother but not before he cut her off with, "No talking back to me Cassidy Turner."

No one referred to Casey by her full name, unless it was her parents only if they were really mad at her.

"You…" she tried to continue but was cut off again by Tom.

"Now go do a favor for your favorite older brother," Tom said with a feeling of superiority over his sister.

"First, you're my only older brother and second you're not my favorite either," she replied sarcastically.

"Who's your favorite," Tom asked feeling instantly jealous.

"Dieum because he leaves me alone!" she shouted angrily at him. Thinking about how he could change his sister's mind, Tom finally got an idea.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll tell everyone where I saw you and Jake last week." Tom replied with his sense of power restored.

"No!" she pleaded.

"I'll tell," Tom said smiling.

"Find, I'll watch them," Casey unwillingly agreed.

"Good little sister," Tom told her.

"Don't push it," she replied glaring at Tom as she left.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Casey walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked over the side seeing her little brother sitting by the stairs.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Casey asked as she went down the stairs.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," he said with his small voice.

"They'll be home soon," she reassured her brother.

"I fell scared," he told her looking up form his spot on the floor. Then Casey picked up her brother and made her way back upstairs.

"Where are we going Casey," Jack asked his sister.

"Upstairs," she replied thinking Jack would feel a bit better in his room.

"Where are Willy and Dieum," She asked wondering what her other little brothers were doing while she played Mommy.

"Willy is in his room and Dieum is outside," Jack responded pushing his blonde hair out of his face. Casey sighed.

_How many times had Mom warned Dieum to stay inside when she's not home_ Casey thought to herself. She then put her brother down and assumed her position.

"Stay here," she ordered.

"Okay," Jack replied. As she went looking for Dieum, Casey ran into Tom who was on his way out.

"It doesn't look too good outside Tom," she noted looking out the window at the darkening clouds.

"I'm still going," he said matter-of-factly. _He was going to see his girlfriend_ Casey realized, _Victoria_. Her parents didn't know about "Vicky" as Tom called her, but after leaving her in charge, Casey really considered telling them.

Her idea of revenge was interrupted by the thought of Dieum still outside.

"When you leave, tell Dieum to come inside," Casey abruptly said to her brother.

"Will do," he replied, smiled and left.

"What's wrong Casey," Jack asked while tugging at the bottom of his sister's dress.

He startled her, but she responded, "Dieum is getting himself into a lot of trouble again."


	3. The Night Gets Worse

Casey then put her little brother down, and said, "Go to your room,"

"You can't tell me what to do," Jack responded to Casey.

"Go do it," Casey then ordered again. Jack unwillingly agreed and walked away. Immediately after it began to pour outside, this preceded Dieum entering the house soaking wet. Casey then ran downstairs to talk to her brother.

"Dieum," Casey screamed.

"Yes," he replied squeezing his dark brown hair dry.

"You look awful, let me get you a towel," she told him and ran upstairs to grab one.

"Here you go," she said while throwing the towel at her little brother.

A few hours later Dieum and Jack found something to occupy themselves in their upstairs hall.

"Stop it Jack," Dieum yelled while Jack insisted on chasing him. Almost right after Dieum wanted to stop, Jack ran into a small end table which held their mother's favorite vase. The boys stared in shock at the mess they created.

Back downstairs Casey and Willy were in a heated argument.

"No you can't go out Willy," Casey told her brother.

"Why not, you let Tom," Willy fired back.

"Tom is older than me, and you too," Casey pointed out.

"He's supposed to be in charge, he'd let me go," Willy yelled across the room while walking away.

"No he wouldn't, and by the way he left me in charge," Casey replied.

"CASEY," a unison of two young boys' voices screamed from upstairs. Casey thought to herself _I don't have to deal with Willy right this second, they obviously need me_, noting her brothers yelling to her. She then went upstairs and saw her brothers standing in front of a shattered vase.

"Jack did it," Dieum exclaimed pointing at Jack.

"It was an accident," Jack said looking at the floor.

"This was a bad idea, Tom will not be happy when I talk to him later," Casey added when looking at the still shattered vase. _I'll clean it up later_ she thought.

"What's going to happen to us," DIieum asked knowing his mother wouldn't be happy with the broken vase.

"You two are going to bed, now," Casey responded while looking out the window into the stormy night.

"Now," Dieum asked hoping Casey would change her mind.

"Yes now, go get your night clothes on," Casey said sticking to her command. Dieum and Jack unwillingly went into their room. Casey then went to go downstairs and was surprised at what she saw.


	4. Break In

Casey watched as Willy walked across the foyer, look around and open the front door.

"Where do you think you are going," she asked startling her brother.

He turned around and replied, "Caught by the overbearing sister."

"I'm not overbearing, I just don't want to get in trouble," she responded. Willy then made a face imitating Casey. Casey began fuming and had the urge to shout at Willy using his full name, but that served no purpose because he's so stupid.

"Go to your room," she decided to say, "do I have to tell all my brothers that tonight," Casey finished.

"Whatever," was the last Casey heard of Willy as he went upstairs.

"I don't blame Tom for wanting to leave," Casey mumbled to herself as she went upstairs. She was destined to lie on her bed and do what she always did when she was upset, listen to the music box her father gave her. As she went to her room she heard Dieum snoring away from his room. Casey opened her door and stared at how surprisingly clean it was. Lying on her bed, she thought about the rough night she just had. _Ugh, brothers can be such a bloody pain!_ she thought to herself while turning the back of her music box. Casey listened to the familiar tune for a few moments, but was disrupted by a loud noise outside her house.

Casey jumped up and looked outside her window. Surely as she heard, the iron gates that closed her walkway were broken and two men were coming up the walk.

She stared in shock, "Uh oh."


	5. Davy Who?

NEW CHAPTER!!! Yay! What will Casey do, why do these men want her?

* * *

Casey immediately shoved the music box in the pocket of the apron she forgot she had on and ran to her door.

"EVERYONE UP NOW," she bellowed into the hall. Her brothers sleepily opened their doors and came into the hall.

"What," Willy asked sounding half asleep. Before Casey could respond there was a loud bang on the door.

"We have to hide, NOW," she whispered picking up Jack and running towards her parent's room. Her brothers found their own places to hide also. Casey ran into her parents' room and ran over to their closet.

After moving some of her mother's shoes and placing Jack on the floor, she entered the closet and closed the door. _BANG_. The front door immediately broke open and Dorem and Ciren entered the foyer.

"Where is it," Dorem asked his partner.

"One of them kids has it, the daughter," Ciren responded. They then went upstairs and looked around. Unfortunately they decided to search Will and Elizabeth's room first.

Casey gestured for her little brother to be quiet.

"Come out sweetheart, we don't bite," Dorem yelled inferring Casey was in that room.

"We jus want something," Ciren added. They then walked over to the closet and saw the piece of Casey's dress stuck in the hinges.

"Hello sweetheart," Dorem sweetly said again.

"Come out please," Dorem asked.

"Why should I," Casey responded.

"Because if you don't, we'll get your little brother instead," Dorem yelled. Casey looked and saw Jack beginning to whimper in the closet.

She then opened the door, bent down and said, "Stay right here Jack, okay," to Jack. He nodded and she closed the door.

"You're parents didn't take long to think of your brother's name over there," Ciren harshly spat at Casey. Casey looked confused at his statement. _Who do my parents know named Jack?_ Casey thought to herself.

"She don't know what we're talking about," Dorem mocked laughing at Casey.

"I'm serious, I don't know any one named Jack," Casey responded sounding very honest.

"Your parents do," Ciren added and continued to roar with laughter.

"What do you want with me anyway," Casey pleaded.

"She probably don't know that either," Dorem mocked again still laughing.

"I don't," Casey said.

"Well you have something Davy Jones wants," Ciren yelled emphasizing something. Casey looked confused again. _Woah woah, why do I have anything to do with Davy Jones_, Casey thought.

"Why do I have something he wants," Casey questioned.

"So the princess of Port Royal knows about him," Dorem added.

"A little bit," Casey replied.


	6. Abduction

WOOP WOOP NEW CHAPTER

Casey has a bit of fun…

* * *

Ciren continued asking questions.

"He used to have a music box, shaped like a heart; it was stolen 14 years ago by a crew member and sent here," he said.

"Savvy you know who sent it here," Dorem added. Casey remained looking confused, _What the heck are these people talking about_, she thought. Suddenly it dawned on her, she felt her pocked and then pulled out the culprit for this mess.

She read the back, "To Cassidy with love WT." Casey looked at the expressions on Dorem and Ciren's faces.

"My father gave this to me," she stated.

"Apparently sweetheart there is more than one person with those initials. So without further due…" Dorem said grabbing Casey by the arm. Ciren joined grabbing Casey's other arm.

"No," Casey shrieked as they took the sword she had taken earlier.

"That's not mine," she yelled as they pulled out of her house. She tried screaming to attract attention and the kicking her legs and squirming her arms, but it all failed.

"You're a very outspoken lass, I'd recommend changing your attitude when you meet the captain," Ciren warned Casey as they walked down the street. Casey stopped trying to free herself as the got closer to the dock by the ocean.


	7. Explination

**NEW CHAPTER!!**

**How will Casey's brothers react to her being taken, what will her parents say?**

* * *

Back at the Turner household, Willy was investigating to see if the men were gone.

"I'd recommend leaving now if you're in my house," Willy exclaimed trying to sound threatening. He waited for a response and held up the branch he was holding.

"You don't scare anyone Willy," Dieum stated exiting his room. Wilily spun around and held up the branch but lowered it seeing it was only his brother.

"Can I come out now," a muffled small voice said from behind a door.

"Yes Jack," Willy replied. Then Jack opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

His face was red and he was still crying.

"Where's Casey," Willy asked noting Jack was no longer with her.

"She was with you," Dieum stated.

"She was," Jack corrected.

"Where is she now," Willy questioned looking at his brother.

"Is she…" Dieum went to ask but stopped.

"They took her," Jack said continuing to cry.

"What," Willy managed to ask. _How in anyone's name did Casey get taken_? Willy thought.

"Those guys were arguing about a stupid music box," Jack stuttered. Willy sighed, he knew how Casey felt, the night couldn't get any worse.

"Casey thought she was going to get in trouble when Mom and Dad get back, but now it seems like it will be…" Willy was interrupted by an opening door.

Willy ran over to the top of the stairs with his branch. Expecting to see two evil men, he only saw his parents.

"We're back," Elizabeth yelled up the stairs not noticing Willy. Willy put the branch down and went to go tell the story to his parents. As Willy started to go down the stairs he was pushed out of the way by Jack who ran down the stairs crying all the way to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth picked up Jack and looked around, "Tom, what happened?" she asked. Willy continued down the stairs and stood in front of his parents.

"You're not Tom," Elizabeth stated.

"I know," Willy said in a shaky voice.

"I think you're failing to tell us something William," Will said acknowledging Willy's uncertainty. Willy thought about what to say.

"It wasn't me! Tom wanted to leave so he asked Casey to watch us, which was alright. Then we were going to sleep and these guys came in the house. Them and Casey argued for some time and then they took her," Willy shouted. Will and Elizabeth stared at Willy. _Has our son lost his mind_? They both thought.

"That's impossible," Will remarked.

"It's true," Dieum yelled from the top of the stairs.

After one child crying, another's story of what happened, one's confirmation of the events and one supposedly missing, and this was too much for Elizabeth. She handed Jack to Will and rubbed tears from her eyes.

"I couldn't do anything," Willy quietly stated.

"It's not your fault," Will said trying to make Willy feel better. _CREAK_. The teary eyed family turned around and saw no other than Tom, who just opened the door. Tom stood mouth gaping on the porch. He thought _What the…_


	8. Uncovered Secrets

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Elizabeth said scornfully to Tom. Tom hung his head and entered the foyer, closing the door behind him.

"What happened," Tom asked seeing his parents looked more upset than they would if he had just left.

"You left your sister in charge and now she's gone," Will shouted.

"How is she dead," Tom stammered. Jack sobbed again.

"She was kidnapped," Will corrected.

"By whom? I don't know anyone that's against Casey, she's too nice," Tom tried to get some empathy.

"I doubt it's against her; I think it's about a possession of hers," Will stated.

"They said it was about her music box," Jack sobbed rubbing his eyes.

"Why is this music box so popular," Elizabeth asked Will. Will sighed, _I never told Elizabeth_, he remembered.

"It's a long story," Will said not wanting to get into the story in front of his children.

"What are you talking about," Willy asked looking confused.

"Nothing," Will answered knowing Willy would answer to anything.

"Okay," Willy responded.

"Please go upstairs, and Tom we'll discuss this tomorrow," Elizabeth managed to say. Tom, Willy and Dieum complied and went upstairs. Elizabeth turned and looked at Will who was holding Jack.

"You have to go upstairs too Jack," Elizabeth said to Jack. Will then put Jack down and Jack looked up and asked about something he heard.

"Those guys, they said something about my name; they said it wasn't hard for you to think of it. What does that mean," Jack asked. Will and Elizabeth stared in shock, W_ho really were this people that took her_, they thought.

"Just go upstairs please," Elizabeth pleaded to Jack, not wanting to answer anymore questions.

"What are we going to do," Elizabeth questioned.

"We can't lost all hope with Casey. She's well rounded, good under pressure and if she's truly our daughter she should get along fine with pirates," Will stated.

Elizabeth looked at her husband, "How can you say that, are you sure she was taken by pirates," she asked shocked at Will's response.

"Who else would have taken her," Will pointed out. Elizabeth put her head down, she knew no one but pirates could have been responsible for this.

"How are you putting this story together, it makes no sense to me," she stated.

_I have to tell her_, Will thought. "I never told you about the music box," Will said glumly. Elizabeth picked up her head and looked at Will, _How have you lied to me_, she thought.

"What music box," she inquired. "Remember we used to send letters to my father," Will questioned. Elizabeth nodded.

"When we sent one about Casey when she was about three months old, he sent back a music box," Will told her.

"And who did that music box belong to," Elizabeth demanded.

"Davy Jones," Will stated.

"What," Elizabeth yelled.

"This is why I didn't tell you. The back said to Cassidy with love WT. She was led to believe it was from me, but my father left his initials engraved in the back. It was from him," Will admitted.

Elizabeth stared in shock again, "So they've taken her to—," she stammered, "—There."

"I believe so," Will stated.

"She won't survive a day there," Elizabeth shouted.

"I believe she will," he replied.


	9. Welcome to the Flying Dutchman

Like father like daughter.

* * *

Dorem and Ciren dragged Casey out of a longboat onto a distraught looking ship.

"I hope you enjoy your stay on the Flying Dutchman," Dorem shouted shoving Casey onto the deck. The crew aboard the ship was, interesting. All sorts of sea creatures made home to the bodies and faces of the crewmen. These men looked strangely at Casey as she stood up, then Dorem and Ciren grabbed her arms again.

"What's that," a crewman asked pointing at Casey.

"Our new prisoner," Ciren cackled.

"I'm a prisoner," Casey shrieked violently moving her arms trying to break free of their grip.

"I'd recommend being quiet," Dorem scolded. On deck stood someone, _or something, ew gross_, Casey thought to herself. The "thing" turned around and grimaced at Casey.

"Well hello miss Cassidy," Davy Jones uttered through the tentacles that were his face.

"Mr. Jones," Casey replied ripping her arms free and folded them, making herself not look threatened.

"She was armed with this," Dorem stated handing Casey's sword to Davy Jones.

"To have a sword like this, you must know what you're doing," he said to Casey, his eyes narrowing. Casey replied by attempting to stare him down, this attempt worked on her brothers, but apparently not on the demon ruler of the seas.

"I believe you have something of mine, my music box, which was stolen fourteen years ago by a crew member. Would you like to give it back?" Davy stated.

Casey decided not to put up a fight and gave the music box back. After dropping it in his hand, _which was gross_, Casey thought, she hoped he would send her back.

"Was that so difficult now, weigh anchor," he shouted.

"No take me back," Casey screamed back. Davy Jones turned around and looked awkwardly at Casey.

"You think I'd let you go that easy, welcome to the crew," he said grimacing. Casey's facial expression dropped and Dorem and Ciren grabbed Casey again and pulled her away. Then the Flying Dutchman sailed away.


	10. Mysterious Helper

REALLY SHORT, BUT IT'S THE NEXT SCENE

I PROMISE ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP TODAY ALSO

* * *

For the past two days almost everything has been the same in the large white house on the water, except for the amount of people inside. Six people sat in the parlor, one less than usual.

"She's been gone for two days," Elizabeth shouted standing up and pacing behind the couch.

"You didn't think he'd let her go that easily," Will replied.

"I was only with him for a short period of time, would he" she remarked hoping the answer was the opposite of the true answer.

"No," Will said bleakly.

"She'll be back soon right," Dieum asked. Elizabeth looked at her husband waiting for a hopeful answer to their son's question.

"I may not like him, but he is the only person who can help get her back," Will stated.

* * *

OOOOH SNAP. Who could this person be? 


	11. Captain Jack Is Coming Back!

On the calm ocean _The Carefree _was sailing along. The sails were a bit darker than any ordinary piece of cloth, but weren't black. The frame of the ship was black and at the bowsprit was a wood carving of a young girl. On deck stood two men, one seemed elderly and the other had an interesting hair do with a hat to top it off.

"No," the captain shouted, "we're not going there, we're going here," Jack finished while pointing at a map.

"Aye captain. To your positions crew," Gibbs shouted to the gangly crew of men standing in front of him and Jack.

"Captain, a letter for you," a younger man shouted pushing to the front of the crowd of men.

Jack stared at him and shouted, "Stop staring and give it to me."

He grabbed the letter and then the man went to run off.

"Where's it from," he asked.

The man turned and stuttered, "Port Royal sir." Jack opened it and scanned the parchment, it was neatly written.

"Port Royal, who's mailing me from there," Jack mumbled to himself as he glanced at the signature, he then raised his eyebrows.

"Turn this ship around; we're heading to Port Royal! Some old friends need some help," Jack shouted smiling.

"Just wait till he sees me, I'll be the hero for once," Jack stated while walking to the helm.


	12. A Friendly Face

Casey sat below deck on a bench in a closed room. Her arms were folded and she was staring at the paneled wall.

"You're no fun to watch," the crewman watching her stated.

"I don't try to be," Casey remarked glaring at the man.

"How come you aren't working on deck like the other prisoners were," he asked.

"I need to be treated at a higher level being I'm a lady. I don't think it's fair, I've learned that everyone is here because of a debt they need to pay, I have to also, why should I be treated different," Casey remarked.

"You truly are related to him, I've heard about you," the man replied.

"Why am I so popular," Casey asked noting how all the crewmen said she was related to someone, _Bootstring, I think that's what it was_, she thought.

"You haven't heard of Bootstrap Bill?" the man inquired.

Casey looked confused, "Who's that," she stammered.

"You truly haven't been enlightened on anything," the man stated. They were interrupted by a opening door.

A tall skinny man entered the room. His face was also the home away from home for a variety of sea creatures, most noticeable was a starfish. His hat was covered in barnacles and his black curly hair lay around his pale face. People like this come and went every few hours to take turns watching Casey.

"Your shift's up," Bootstrap said.

"Don't waste away on the ship," the other man told Casey.

"Thanks," Casey replied. The man that just left was the nicest person she'd seen on the Flying Dutchman.

"You're talkative," Bootstrap said to Casey. Casey was fed up with people coming to watch her, _It's not like I'm a threat_, she screamed in her mind. She did not reply and just stared at Bootstrap.

"I wouldn't want to be here, in fact I don't," Bootstrap stated hoping the young girl in front of him would be a bit friendlier. Casey continued to ignore this strange, but friendly man, _or thing_, she thought.

"I'm not helping am I," Bootstrap realized. Casey yawned acknowledging Bootstrap's statement.

"I hope you don't end up like someone I knew, he was stuck here for a good while. You remind me of him," Bootstrap again attempted for a response.

"I'm tired; I just feel like sleeping, so stop talking," Casey finally responded. She then lied down, pulling her feet into the bottom of her dress and facing the wall on the bench she was supplied with.

"You need to get off this ship," Bootstrap stated.

"I've known that," Casey replied with an annoyed tone.

"Why are you here anyway," Bootstrap asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Casey shut out the man's question.

"Your family is probably very worried about you," Bootstrap said trying to sound like the concerned parent he realized he never was.

"My parents will be very worried about me," she started, "They have that sort of thing that you don't know about something that happened in their past. They'll be after me; they'll probably get the whole entire Royal Navy after me," Casey finished.

"You must be important the," Bootstrap realized.

"My grandfather was a governor," Casey stated.

"Your parents seem like they really care about you," he continued.

"I guess so," Casey replied closing her eyes.


	13. The Sparrow Has Landed

Once again, the Turner family (minus Casey) sat in the parlor.

"Do you think he got the letter," Elizabeth asked Will across the room.

"I don't know," Will grumbled. He wasn't happy about his choice of help. _Why didn't we just ask the navy_, he thought to himself.

"I'm not very happy you chose **him** to help," Elizabeth remarked sitting next to Tom.

Realizing he should be happy Jack agreed to help them, Will changed his attitude and replied, "Who else could we have gotten with access to a ship."

"We could have gotten the Navy," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Who's going to help get Casey back," Jack added to the conversation.

"An old friend if you could call him that," Elizabeth remarked glaring at Will.

"When will he get here," Dieum asked.

"I don't know," Will stated.

"You'll be able to tell he's here, the whole town will be enraged," Elizabeth noted remembering Jack, well Captain Jack Sparrow's reputation in Port Royal.

"Why," Jack questioned looking more interested and observant than his three older brothers.

"Let's just say he has a record around here," Will replied.

"Oh," Willy said finally realizing a conversation was going on.

"Did he shoot someone," Dieum asked.

"Dieum," Elizabeth scolded.

"Just asking," Dieum apologized with his face turning red.

"Is he a pirate," Jack questioned again.

"No," Elizabeth and Will exclaimed at the same time, wanting to stay away from that topic.

"That'd be cool if he was," Jack said moving farther back in his seat.

"I'd want to meet a pirate," Dieum shouted.

"You wouldn't," Will stated while looking out the window.

"It's not as you have met one," Tom sarcastically remarked joining the conversation.

"Maybe we have Tom," Will replied to his oldest son.

Meanwhile on the street near the large white house two townspeople were shocked at a discovery they found.

"He's back," a woman shrieked.

"Oh god," a man remarked nearby. Captain Jack Sparrow walked down the street without a care in the world (for people who think Jack is sexy, picture the song 'Sexy Back' following him). As he took his time walking to his friend's house, he pushed the thought that just walking around here could have him hanged tomorrow out of his mind. The house was unable to be missed, and Jack immediately knew who resided inside. Jack walked through the broken iron gate, which Will hadn't gotten around to fixing yet, and made his way up the walkway.

Jack knocked on the door, fixed his jacket and thought about how he would talk to the people he hasn't seen in about 17 years.

The knock on the door startled the people inside. Tom stood up and said, "I'll get it," while leaving to open the door. Tom opened the door and his jaw dropped at this unidentified man standing on the porch.

"Wow Will, you look different," Jack noted looking at the young man standing inside.

"I'm not Will," Tom stammered.

Back in the parlor Will leaned over to his wife and said, "Told you he got our letter."

After staring for a few moments Tom muttered, "I guess you can come in," to Jack. Jack complied and walked in, Tom closed the door behind him.

"Wait here," Tom stuttered. Tom then left and made his way to the parlor.

"I think he's for you," Tom stated looking at his parents.

Without saying anything Will got up and went to meet Jack.

"Who's that," Jack the younger asked his mother.

"You'll see," Elizabeth remarked. At the door, Will was reunited with his old friend.

"Will," Jack shouted.

"Jack," Will returned while shaking Jack's hand.

"I hope you're still not mad about Tortuga, I mean we made it out alive," Jack began but was cut off by Will saying, "No, all in the past," Will smiled, _I actually have no reason to be mad at Jack right now_, he thought.

"Where is she," Jack asked looking around the foyer.

"We have a lot to talk about," Will stated glumly directing Jack to the parlor.

As Jack entered Willy shouted, "Who's that?"

"You haven't heard of me," Jack asked looking shocked at this boy's statement. Dieum remained to stare in shock at this man in his house.

"Well, let's just say I'm a good friend of your parents," Jack stated.

"So you're like an uncle," Dieum figured.

"Yep, I'm like your long lost uncle," Jack scoffed smiling.

"But we've never met you," Dieum stated.

"You haven't met me, you probably haven't heard about me from your parents, but you've heard of me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy," Jack boasted putting his chin up. Tom, Willy and Dieum stared in shock; Jack joined in, not knowing why, but wanted to follow his brothers.

"I've read about you, you've escaped the Royal Navy several times with the help of a…" Tom started, _William Turner, _he finished in his mind. Tom looked at his father.

"Told you I met a pirate," Will corrected his son's statement earlier.

"Wait I have to say something," Jack shouted standing on the floor and trying to look older than he was.

Everyone in the room looked at him and he finished, "My name is Jack too," Jack smiled and sat back down next to Dieum.

"Lovely name eh," Jack remarked.

"Where's that daughter of yours," he continued. Will and Elizabeth had an instant change in facial expression with the mention of their daughter.

"Boys, I think you should leave," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh! Then we don't get to see the pirate!" Dieum exclaimed.

"I promise he'll be here when we're done," Will said gesturing for his sons to leave. Tom, Dieum and Jack left, and after Willy realized he was left, he followed after.

"What happened to your daughter," Jack asked sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Remember Davy Jones," Will replied sitting on the other side of Elizabeth.

"How could I forget," Jack remarked.

"Well, a while back, about fourteen years ago, my father took his music box and sent it here for Cassidy. He knew he'd never meet her so he decided to send it here, she's had it ever since. Now Davy Jones wants his music box back, and he's taken Casey," Will finished with a sigh and waited for Jack's response.

"Mhm. Personally, I'd think he'd be meeting here very soon," Jack stated.

"You really think she's with him," Will asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, he left her on an island, of course she's with him. He wants something she has.

"True," Will realized.

"And all this was approved by you love," Jack asked looking at Elizabeth.

"No it was not! That music box should have been sent right back! Then this would never had happened," she shouted glaring at Will.

"We don't know what to do; all we can do is hope for the best," Will said bleakly.

"Well William, you're wrong," Jack replied. Will looked at Jack.

"How," he asked.

"Can any of your sons crew a ship," Jack suggested smiling.


	14. Friendship Between Crewman and Prisoner

Casey sat in the same room as before, but this time she was dressed and booted as a sailor. Her hair was pulled back to the side of her head. Apart from her facial expression, she could pass for a young man that was a sailor.

"I hope they're after me, I mean yes, they are, they'll find me, hopefully," she said to herself as she kicked a stone across the floor. She stood up to do something, but immediately sat down as the door to her room opened. Bootstrap entered the room, he then closed the door behind him. _Not this freak again_, Casey thought to herself.

He smiled and said, "I felt really bad for you yesterday, you must be very scared and lonely."

"I'm not scared, I have to live up to my supposed reputation around here," she snapped back. Bootstrap stared at her, _A sailor's attitude inside a young girl, interesting_, he thought.

"So I brought you this," he handed her an orange, or what was left of what was once an orange. Casey stared disgusted, but smiled of the affection from one of the crewmen.

"An orange," she asked looking at it from a distance.

"Yes," Bootstrap replied.

Casey sniffed it and shouted jokingly, "How old is this?"

"I have no idea," Bootstrap responded returning the joke.

They laughed together for a moment and then Casey said, "You're okay actually, some of the other crewmen are mean, but you're different."

"That's not the first time I heard that," Bootstrap sighed.

"You keep talking of the past, why," Casey asked. The moment was interrupted by a crewmen walking in.

"Back to your post and back to sleep for you," he bellowed to Bootstrap and Casey respectively. Bootstrap and the crewman then left.

"I hope they're after me," Casey stated to herself again while lying down.


	15. Back On The Ocean

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on deck thinking about what he would do with the extra passengers (baggage as he called them) on board his ship. He was used to having Will and Elizabeth with him, but their four sons looked like they've never set foot off their property.

"Have any of you ever crewed a ship before," Jack asked eying the boys. They exchanged looks amongst each other and shook their heads.

"I guess not. Well I need a crew for this ship so we can go after your sister," Jack stated proudly.

"I'll try," Tom replied.

"Me too," Willy added.

"Mhm," Dieum constituted.

"Yes," Jack squealed from the end of the line of brothers while jumping up and down.

"I haven't been on a boat in a long time though," Willy said pushing his dark brown hair out of his face.

"I've never been on one," Jack exclaimed.

"Well just in case you can't crew a ship for your lives I brought my first mate along, Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted eyeing the elderly man next to him.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"Where should we start to look," Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Gibbs responded.

"How did you contact your father," Jack yelled to Will.

"I sent him letters," Will stated.

"How," Jack asked turning to look at Will.

"In a bottle," Will said to Jack.

"I tried contacting him again, but that failed to work," Will continued.

"Maybe, just maybe, the Captain found out of his communications to you and that's how he was able to get your daughter," Jack brought up.

"I haven't contacted him in over 13 years," Will exclaimed.

"I think he'd save those letters. Do you think you could try it again," the Captain suggested.

"I doubt it'll work," Will replied bleakly.

"You know what'd be a good idea, if one of your kids sends it. The Captain doesn't know who they are. Savvy?" Jack declared.

"I want to send the letter," Dieum exclaimed raising his hand.

"You heard him, get the boy some paper," cried out to no one in particular.

"My name's Dieum," Dieum defended.

"My name's Jack," Jack replied.

"Me too," Jack the younger yelled entering the conversation.

"Really," Jack responded sarcastically, "Go write your letter," he then said to Dieum.

"Who am I writing to," Dieum asked.

"I'll help you," Elizabeth replied leading Dieum away.

"How's this letter going to get Casey back," Will questioned.

"Well your son Dieum, it is Dieum right? He will send out his letter and hope that it gets to Bootstrap. It will say, "Help me my sister is missing," or something like that, and he'll ask for bearings of the ship. If all goes well we'll be after your daughter in no time," Jack affirmed hoping Will understood his plan.

"I hope your plan works," Will stated.

"It'll work," Jack replied smiling due to his master plan.


	16. New Crew Member

The Flying Dutchman sailed on the sea with its ghastly cloud continuously following it. On deck was the Captain, the prisoner and the crew.

"I heard your comment about how you're being treated Miss Cassidy," Davy Jones bellowed to Casey.

"It's Casey," Casey corrected with a wry smile on her face.

"Miss Casey, so we're treating you too well and you wish to work on deck," Jones asked.

"Prefer, I'd prefer to work on deck, it's way to gloomy sitting in the cabin all day," Casey stated.

"Then have fun swabbing the decks," Jones uttered while laughing. The crew joined in menacingly laughing at Casey. Casey showed no facial expression but extending her hand for her mop. Bootstrap hurried into the crowd of the crew knowing he missed the crew meeting. The crew then dissipated leaving Casey standing in what was the center of the meeting while she mopped. A crew member then came over and shoved Casey. Casey again showed no sign of an expression and stood up as nothing happened. Bootstrap went over to question this girl who could deal with so much.

"How come you wish to work on deck," he asked her.

"Because, I actually don't know, but this is much more fun than sitting in the cabin, but you're pretty good company," she said looking up at the tall man that had befriended her.

"You're too sweet of a girl to be stuck here; you don't really fit in here with these pirates," replied gesturing to the crew spread out around them.

"Pirates, where?" Casey exclaimed. She refused to let herself believe she was on a pirate ship, but now she was beginning to believe it.

"I've always wanted to meet one, but my parents said they aren't very good to talk to, and they like rum a lot," she added.

"Your parents seem like they run a tight ship in your home," Bootstrap pointed out.

"Not one step out of line," Casey added.

"Miss, you wanted to work so you will, back to swabbing, and you too," Davy Jones interrupted stepping between Casey and Bootstrap.

"Nice talking to you—," Bootstrap asked not knowing the girl's name.

"Casey," she replied.

"Casey," Bootstrap finished while walking away.


	17. Hidden Past

Dieum and Elizabeth were below deck looking over a piece of parchment on a desk.

"Dieum Turner, there I'm done," Dieum exclaimed.

"Let's get this sent," Elizabeth responded following Dieum back up on deck.

"My letter's done," he called out on deck.

"Anyone have a bottle," Jack asked looking around. Sitting on a box was a man drinking a bottle of some drink, probably rum.

"Will you be done with that soon," requested looking at the man. The man finished the bottle and collapsed onto the deck.

"Thank you," Jack stated grabbing the bottle out of the man's hand. Dieum then put the letter inside.

"Now what," Jack queried entering the conversation.

"We— You, you haven't said much, how would you like the honor of throwing this overboard…" Jack asked searching for the boy who was looking over the railing's name.

"It's Willy," Willy responded.

"Great," Jack shouted. He handed Willy the bottle and Willy threw it into the ocean.

"I like the name. How do you like being a third," Jack cross-examined the teenage boy who looked oddly similar to Will.

"A third," Willy asked Jack sounding confused.

"No one's told you you're the third person to have that name," Jack said to Willy.

"Third? I'm the only one named Willy," Willy stated.

"Good luck with that," Jack remarked. Jack stepped over and positioned himself right in front of Will who was walking while looking at a map. Will looked up from the map with a scornful glance thinking it was Tom or Willy who stepped in front of him, but it was none other than Jack.

"Still haven't told them your story," Jack said noting how Willy had no idea about the story behind his name.

"What story," Will asked.

Jack sent him a glance that immediately set off a reaction in Will's mind.

"That story. I haven't gotten around to it yet," Will assert trying to step around Jack.

"There's a story about my name," Willy asked stepping over into the conversation.

"No," Jack stated. Jack looked at Willy like he was crazy. Willy then walked away looking confused thinking, _No one else is named Willy though_.

Willy walked up to Elizabeth and made a statement, "That guy over there, he's pretty weird."

"That's Jack for you," Elizabeth reported noting how Jack is acting completely like himself.

"So that's why you named Jack that," Willy realized, remembering his little brother's name is Jack too.

"Not really," Elizabeth shut out.

"How do you know him," Willy asked.

"It's a really long story," put forth hoping Willy didn't ask for details.

"I want to know, I mean it's not like you and Dad were pirates along with him, that wouldn't work," Willy stated thinking about how stupid he just sounded.

Elizabeth gave her son an uneasy look causing Willy to shake his head and walk away. Elizabeth walked over to her husband and told him what they had to do.

"Will, we have to tell them the story," she told him.

Will thought about this for a moment and responded, "Tonight." On the other side of the ship was Dieum and Jack the younger. Jack was sitting on the floor looking a bit upset.

"Why are you here Jack," Dieum asked walking over to next to his brother.

"The people on the boat are scary," Jack said putting his head down.

"They're Dad's friends," Dieum defended.

"Dad has weird friends," Jack stated.


	18. Will's Daughter?

Casey stood in her makeshift quarters looking at herself in her "mirror" which really was a wall. For the past week she had been deprived of a mirror and thought of the horror her hair probably looked like. She found a piece of string and pulled her medium length brown hair behind her head. Casey completed the look by putting the hat her friend got her on her head.

"Off to swab the decks," she said to herself as she left. On her way up on deck a crew member groaned at her. The crew didn't like it how there was a woman on board. Casey knew that she could handle sailor duties better than a lot of men she knew. They also spoke of another prisoner that they had.

"He was kept here for about one week, young lad, probably about 21," a crewman had told her. Casey felt bad for this mystery person, but thought if he could escape so could she, but the only problem was, Casey didn't know if he survived or not.

Casey walked onto the sun filled deck covering her eyes from the bright light. Casey's dark brown eyes allowed her to focus, she then saw no other than the Captain standing on deck waiting for her.

"I half expected you to forget that you volunteered to work on deck after two days," Davy snarled to Casey.

"I don't want my reputation to be marred," Casey defended putting her hand out for her mop.

"Right, where's Miss Turner's mop," he asked looking around. Bootstrap who had arrived late (again) came just after Jones' comment. He looked at this girl and thought, _That can't possibly be Will's daughter, can it? _Bootstrap moved to the front of the crowd of people and looked at her closer. _How haven't I noticed before_, he screamed in his mind immediately noting her nose and deep brown eyes. He had no doubts in his mind that this girl was Will's daughter. A crewman interrupted his train of thought when he brought the mop up to Jones.

Casey glared at the Captain after taking her mop.

Bootstrap then went up to her and asked, "Miss Casey?"

Casey turned around and responded, "Yeah."

"Back to work both of you! Do I have to separate you two?" Jones barked stepping between Casey and Bootstrap.

"No," Casey said dully.

"Talk later," the Captain ordered while walking away. Jones then turned and glared at Bootstrap before walking to his destination. Casey nodded to her friend acknowledging his need to talk with her.


	19. Pirates?

The Carefree lay anchored in the calm sea with the darkness surrounding it. Everything was dark, but the lit cabin where Jack Sparrow, Will, Elizabeth, Tom, Willy, Diuem and Jack the younger were.

"Before we start, does anyone have any questions," Will asked hoping to stall what he had to tell his sons. One of the Captain's pastimes was bothering his friend Will. After Will's question, Jack immediately put his hand up. Will sent a scouring glance to his "friend" and Jack's hand immediately went down.

"Who's Bootstrap Bill," Dieum questioned. Will sighed, _Is this completely right to tell them all of this in one night?_ he thought to himself and the responded,

"He's your grandfather." Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack all glanced at each other and then blankly back at their father, who was this grandfather he spoke of.

"But our grandfather died before all of us," Tom stated. Elizabeth turned away remembering when she discovered her father dead.

"No, Bootstrap Bill is my father; you have never met him, and hopefully never will," Will replied.

"Why," Dieum asked looking intrigued while he thought that he actually had a grandfather.

"He is a member of Davy Jones' crew, and the Flying Dutchman is dreary place to be stuck, especially for a young girl like Casey," Will continued.

Elizabeth noticed her husband's attempt to stall the reason they were gathered and said, "Moving on to the story." Elizabeth sent Will a look, and he unwillingly began their story.

"Right, about 19 years ago, we, your mother and I had the pleasure of meeting here wonderful Captain Jack Sparrow. Our relationship with Jack did not start off on the best foot," Will declared realizing it would only get more difficult as the story went on. Tom sent a dirty look to Jack noting how thrilled his father seemed about meeting him.

Elizabeth then picked up the story, "Jack was imprisoned and then after that some of his former crewmates on the Black Pearl took me captive to lift a curse on them. But they needed someone else's blood," she said as if the event in her life was nothing but an annoyance.

"The needed mine," Will continued bleakly.

"So I freed Jack from prison and we set out after the Black Pearl," he finished.

"They tried lifting the curse with my blood, it didn't work and they came after your father," Elizabeth announced.

"Will they come after us," Willy screeched.

"No," Elizabeth responded slowly so her son could comprehend that they weren't in any danger, yet.

"Then I voluntarily lifted the curse while those immortals were fighting the Navy. Then they surrendered, we took care of Jack's mutinous first mate and then we all went back to Port Royal," Will explained. _One major event finished_ he thought to himself.

"After that things were pretty serene for almost a year. Then the course of your father's actions caught up with him," Elizabeth objected while looking at Will, signaling for him to pick up the story.

"After freeing Jack from his fate the previous year, the government arrested your mother and me for various reasons. The East India Trading Company, which is long gone, wanted Jack's compass in exchange for all of our freedom," Will put forward starting the next Jack-involved event of his life.

"Your father then set out after Jack. He then found Jack and then Jack tricked him into staying on Jones' ship. Jack had a debt to pay Jones and instead left your father on the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth stated while glaring at Jack. Jack flinched, Will and Elizabeth made him look like a horrible person, _Which from what I did is kind of true_, he thought to himself.

"While on the Flying Dutchman, I met my father who aided my escape. After I left Jones sent the Kraken after me," Will reported, thinking of how ironically similar his daughter's situation was to his.

"Is it after us," Jack the younger asked looking up at his parents.

"What's a Kraken," Willy questioned while looking confused.

This drew the line for Jack, "No black spot," he exclaimed holding up his hands, "And if I may interject, I'd like to tell the story too," Jack added.

"By all means," Will offered.

"Through all this, we had been searching for the key to the Dead Man's chest. Which the finding of would aid in getting Jones out of the picture. Your father found the key, and then we ran into a conflict. Each of us, and another man, wanted the chest for us. After resolving that, the other man ran off with the heart of Davy Jones which was in his shirt, although we thought it was in the chest he took. And through all this, Jones had the kraken after me. After we made it back to the Black Pearl it came and attacked. A very small portion of the crew survived. But for one, a person's actions hindered his safe return," Jack announced. After his last statement Jack looked at Elizabeth. She blushed and acknowledged his accusation to her.

"That man then dropped his selfishness and did what was best for his crew and friends. He leaped into the kraken and attempted to kill it. He sacrificed his life. Then his crew bound together to save him, and their new captain, my mutinous first mate, mysteriously came back," Jack finished.

"What's his name," Dieum asked completely enthralled in the story.

"Hector Barbossa, strange man," Jack replied. Dieum and Jack giggled at the man's name.

"He helped organize a way for us to get a map to Davy Jones' locker from the pirate lord Sao Feng," Will stated.

"Which didn't work out as planned, but we still left Singapore with what we needed," Elizabeth added.

"Singapore," Dieum inquired, "You've been there?"

"Unfortunately," Will replied.

"The charts brought them right to their destination, and ironically their need there," Jack said with a wide smile.

"You survived Davy Jones' locker," Tom questioned.

"Apparently mate, still don't know how though," Jack remarked.

"We got out of there, thank goodness, but faced loose ends we didn't tie up with people," Elizabeth pointed out.

"We had been followed by Captain Sao Feng," Will told the boys.

"About that, apparently in my absence my crew became mutinous, and wanted me back for their own specific reasons," Jack pointed out giving a look to his two friends.

"To get them off our backs, I agreed to go with them," Elizabeth began to draw off Jack's topic.

"But through everything, our friend, the late former Commodore, at once pirate, former Admiral James Norrington, rest in peace, had not just the _Empress_ and the _Flying Dutchman _after us, but the entire Royal Navy was in on the scheme too," Jack listed, "He decided to give Davy Jones' heart to the East India Trading Company after he ran off with it to gain his position back."

"But the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ and the _Empress_ weren't in total agreement with each other," Elizabeth began, "It was agreed that I would be taken on board because Captain Feng thought I was the sea-goddess Calypso."

"Though it almost killed me, the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ couldn't have come at a better time. In the line of fire, Captain Feng was killed, and left me captain of his vessel and his spot in the Brethren Court."

"I was taken on board the Flying Dutchman and once on board I asked around for Bootstrap, finding him was of little help." Jack rolled his eyes as his friend went on explaining things like someone reading a storybook to a child.

"Since the Flying Dutchman was controlled by the Navy, the Admiral was on board, James Norrington. After taking my crew prisoner I called him a traitor," Elizabeth continued.

"He later chose his side, but faced death due to it. James helped my crew and I escape, but was found out by a crewmember of the Dutchman, that crewmember killed him. That was the last I ever saw of him." Elizabeth remembered the memories of her ex-fiancé.

"Fortunately I was able to escape with his help. I made my way back to my ship and we were off to Shipwreck Cove."

"Meanwhile, after ending up in the ocean, thanks Jack, I was helped aboard the _Endeavor_ and had a lovely chat with Lord Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones, all over tea, which I never finished," Will stated rubbing his chin at the fact of this lost tea, "We discussed saving my father from the clutches of the _Dutchman_. Although I was being sort of a traitor, in exchange for them helping me, I told them where the pirates they were after were going to be."

"After all that backstabbing and double-crossing, Barbossa and I were at the fourth Brethren Court meeting," Jack elaborated, "We couldn't truly meet until we had all nine pirate lords and all nine pieces of eight."

"Nine pieces of eight," Willy questioned.

"Didn't understand that either," Jack replied, "So we were waiting for the last pirate lord, Sao Feng--."

"But he's dead," Dieum exclaimed.

"And you took his spot," Tom added referring to his mother.

"Exactly, so I arrived and put forth my idea. I suggested that we fight the armada the Navy had after us," Elizabeth stated.

"My wonderful friend Hector had to disagree and ramble on about releasing Calypso," Jack said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "The other pirates disagreed on this brought their disagreement to a physical manner."

"As I think back on it, it reminds me of home at some times," Elizabeth pointed out. Dieum and Jack turned red, knowing she referred to them.

"I proposed we elect a new pirate king, they would tell us what to do," Jack announced, "Like pirates we all nominated ourselves, being my bold self, I nominated your mother, and with two votes she found herself the pirate king."

"King," Willy exclaimed, "But you're a girl."

"It's a term of status," Tom corrected, "Pirates don't care about proper grammar and what not."

"After we cleared Shipwreck Cove I suggested we invoke parlay with Davy Jones, Beckett and your father who was with them," the pirate king continued.

"We talked on a small island and then agreed that we'd trade me for Jack," Will stated.

"And again I was stuck with fish face," Jack added. Dieum and Jack the younger again laughed.

"When I was stuck with our wonderful Davy, continued to converse with my conscience over what I should do." Will and Elizabeth gave Jack a look that stopped him from telling useless details.

"After Jack was gone , we went back to the _Pearl _and Captain Barbossa released Calypso from her human form hoping she could help us being up against a huge armada," Will stated.

"The Brethren didn't seem very keen about going into battle, so I gave a speech about why we should fight for what we want, and then we hoisted our colors and went into battle," Elizabeth said.

"While all this was going on I finally escaped the brig on the Dutchman and joined my friends," Jack exclaimed.

"We fought, a lot," Elizabeth admit, "In reality, Barbossa wasn't really as cold hearted as Jack put him out to be."

"He ended up marrying your mother and me in the middle of battle," Will added. Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack stared in shock, they were told their parents were wed at the church down the block, not the truth.

"And it seemingly came down to a few simple statements that changed everything," the Pirate King put forth.

"I suggested to Davy that if Jack just gave him his heart back we'd help him defeat the hold Beckett had over him," Will told his sons.

"Things didn't go too well for Beckett," Elizabeth stuttered.

"He happened to not survive," Jack said happily, "So then we signed some doohickey saying Davy wouldn't bother any of us every again."

"And that he treated my father much better," Will added.

"After Tom, we put our past behind us and vowed to never resort it again," Elizabeth stated.

"And also not to tell any of you," Will added.

"How does this have anything to do with Casey being gone," Willy asked.

"Well we used to sent letters to my father a lot, and when we informed him we had a daughter, he sent her back something," Will affirmed hoping one of his sons would realize what was sent back. Tom thought his over and finally found the answer.

"The music box," Tom said with a sense of intelligence.

"Very good Tom," Elizabeth replied. _One of my sons has any idea about what is going on_, Elizabeth thought looking at the confused expression on Willy's face.

"So through all that you haven't seen Jack in 17 years," Tom asked.

"No, about 11 years ago, we went on one final endeavor. Well I did, your mother stayed at home with Tom and Willy," Will clarified.

"What about Casey," Dieum questioned knowing Casey was between Tom and Willy.

"Well, your bold three year old sister, was too much like her father, she climbed onto their ship. Thank goodness your father found her, or she would have been left in Tortuga," Elizabeth noted.

"I've read about Tortuga, it seems vile," Willy stated.

"Exactly, so after we got home I told Jack that I wish to never see him again," Will admitted.

"But he's here," Dieum pointed out.

"Well sometimes situations call for certain measures," Elizabeth defended.

"You're a mean pirate," Jack the younger exclaimed pointing at the Captain.

"No, Jack may be a pirate, but he's a good man too," decreed coming to his friend's defense.

"So that's why I was named that," Jack asked.

"No, it was either Jack or Weatherby," Will said not wanting his children to think Jack was a complete hero.

"I like my name," Jack mumbled. Willy looked up (confusingly) at his father.

"So that's the story? That's how we arrived here?" Willy asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth stated.

"Why did it take Davy Jones 14 years to come after Casey," Tom questioned.

"It took him 13 years to come after me," Jack Sparrow chimed in.

"It took 8 years for the Black Pearl to want their medallion back," Elizabeth declared.

"Pirates are weird," Dieum made notice.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"Well not much is known about Davy Jones, except you know a bit more if you were stuck with him," Will pointed out.

"Will he harm Casey," Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't think he'll resort to that, yet," Jack said presuming. Elizabeth looked upset, _My Casey, I feel so bad for you_, she thought.

"If she just gives him his music box back, then he might let her go, but she's not back yet so I savvy she didn't let him have it back," Jack stated.

"She could have but he probably wants to just keep her captive," Will implied.

"Do you think Bootstrap knows it's her," Elizabeth asked.

"I doubt it, she doesn't introduce herself as Cassidy, he doesn't know her as Casey," Will brought up.

"If he finds out, do you think he'll help her," Elizabeth questioned.

"Of course," Will declared.

"Do you think he knows it's her," she questioned again.

"I don't know," Will almost shouted, he was tired of Elizabeth asking the same question.

"How can you say that," she shouted back.

"His reputation can. You cannot forget that your husband was at one point the second most feared pirate in the Atlantic, brave Will over there," Jack defended pointing to Will. Will smiled. 

"People feared you," Willy asked.

"Not as much as they feared other pirates," Will stated.

"So we have a reputation," Dieum questioned.

"Not really," Elizabeth shut out.

"We asked the king to drop all of our charges and make everyone in Port Royal forget about our past, for the sake of you guys," Will remarked.

"It worked," crooned Elizabeth.

"And our lives went back to relatively normal until about 7 days ago when your sister was taken," Will finished.

"So now we're going after Casey," Dieum wondered.

"Yes," Jack replied. "Will we get her back," Jack the younger asked.

"Yes we will," Will stated.


	20. Solfeggietto

Bootstrap and Casey stood in a many halls that lined below the water line.

"I must speak with you," he said to her.

"Sure, anything," Casey replied. Before anyone spoke again the Captain burst through the door that sheltered the two from the rest of the crew.

"You two are too close. I have to separate you two, the work on my ship is lacking. You lass, stay in my quarters until I let you leave, do not touch my organ," he spat at Casey.

"And you, I must have a word with you," he yelled at Bootstrap. Casey obliged and left, bound to find the Captain's quarters.

"Why are you being so soft with our prisoner," Jones barked at Bootstrap.

"I can't explain, we have a connection," Bootstrap stammered.

"She is in fact the daughter of your son, to whom you sent the music box to," Jones shouted. He followed by grabbing him by the neck, this was common when he got angry.

"She is his daughter; I can't do anything to her but help," Bootstrap managed to say.

"That is why you must be separated," Jones spat back.

Casey found some directions to her destination and arrived with no emotion. She pushed open the old door and gazed inside. Casey closed the door behind her and made her way to the organ that was on the wall. Usually the sight of a musical instrument made Casey's day worse, but in this case, it caused her to smile. She went over to the organ and began to play the one song she ever enjoyed to play, _Solfeggietto _by Bach.

Davy Jones was busy interrogating Bootstrap, but he turned and released him. The fast paced notes were heard around the ship, and also unfortunately by the captain.

"Cassidy," Bootstrap shouted into the air. The captain made his way to his quarters, pushing through other crew members.

"What's this," he yelled. Casey immediately stopped and turned around. Two crewmen restrained Bootstrap who attempted to enter the room.

"I couldn't resist," Casey said quietly.

"I said don't touch my organ," he boomed before striking Casey to the floor. Casey slipped away from consciousness on the floor.

"CASEY," Bootstrap screamed. Jones turned around, his deed taken care of.

"A failure to listen seems to run in the Turner family," Davy stated.

"Take this slime away," he added. The two guards released Bootstrap and lifted Casey and carried her away.

"You horrible person, that's my granddaughter," Bootstrap yelled.

"Exactly, now leave before you're next," Davy warned.

Bootstrap left with his head down, "Poor Casey," he said to himself.


	21. Four Brothers

Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack stood on the deck of _The Carefree_ overlooking the sea.

"Why does everything seem so different without Casey," Tom asked.

"It's quieter," Willy pointed out.

"There's no one to tell me and Jack to stop fighting," Dieum added.

"And no one to lock me in my room," Jack chimed in.

"I still don't know why they'd take Casey," Willy questioned while rubbing his chin. Willy thought if government officials could do that, so could he.

"Yeah, she never struck me as pirate; I doubt she'll fit in on that ship," Tom stated.

"The way Dad described the Dutchman, I agree with you Tom," Dieum replied.

"I would be scared there, I think Casey probably is," Jack piped in.

"I doubt it; she always seemed very similar to Dad with her actions, and our grandfather is there," Willy noted.

"I just hope she's okay," Jack mumbled.


	22. Grandfather?

grandfather- n. the father of one's father or mother

bootstrap- n. a loop of leather or cloth sewn at the top rear, or sometimes on each side, of a boot to facilitate pulling it on.

How do these definitions collide?

Casey awoke laying on a wooden box. She sat up and put her hands on her head. _How long have I been out for_, she wondered noticing it was light out now. As she looked around her she noticed the crew was staring at her.

"What are you looking at," she shouted. The crew dissipated and left Bootstrap standing on deck.

"You had an interesting night," he stated walking over to her.

"You mean interesting by laying here unconscious," she remarked.

He smiled, "You had it easy," he replied.

"Easy? Do you think I enjoyed that," she replied sounding annoyed.

"No, but…" Bootstrap attempted to reply to Casey, but she was fed up with him. She stormed off pushing crew members out of the way as she went.

"Casey," he yelled hoping she would listen.

"CASEY," he continued. He really needed her attention, so he used the name she would really turn around for, "CASSIDY," he shouted.

Casey stopped and turned around. This was the crew member that did not know her name, _How does he know that_, Casey wondered. Bootstrap caught up to her and she asked,

"How do you know my name?"

"Long story," he replied.

"Who are you," she questioned. This man was fishier (no pun intended!) than she thought.

"I am your grandfather, Bootstrap Bill," he said quietly. Casey stared in shock, _this man with a starfish on his face can't possibly be my grandfather, could it?_ she thought.

"Oh my gosh," she stuttered at the mere thought of that.

"You'll find that hard to believe," he commented.

"Yeah," Casey responded still in shock.

"I thought I would never meet you," he stated.

"I heard you were dead," Casey acknowledged.

"Not surprising," he said to her.

"So you sent the music box to me," she asked.

"Yes," Bootstrap returned.

"Did you send it knowing Jones would come after me," Casey spat still fuming from other events in her life.

"I sent it because I thought I'd enjoy, I did not know any of this would happen," he defended.

"Mhm," she replied. _I can't possible be mad at him forever_, she thought.

"Has my father really been here," Casey asked.

"How do you know that," he asked back.

"You kept telling me I reminded you of someone that was here. Now I can piece it together, **he **was here," she stated.

"Very good. I should show you the letters he sent me," Bootstrap answered. They walked together to below deck. Later when they got there Casey was reading a piece of parchment.

"This one's about Willy," Casey remarked.

"So you have two brothers , Thomas and William," Bootstrap asked.

"No, I have four," she interjected.

"Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack," she listed.

"After this letter the Captain questioned me so I suspended all communications," he said solemnly.

"Oh, well to fill you in, Tom has multiple personalities from serious brother to Mr. Nice, Willy is dumb and Dieum and Jack are looking for trouble. The night I was taken, they broke a vase," Casey informed.

"How old are they," Bootstrap asked.

"Tom is 16, Willy is 13, Dieum is 7 and Jack is 2," she stated.

"The last two are youngsters," Bootstrap pointed out.

"Yep, I wonder how my parents reacted to the vase, especially my mom," Casey answered back.

"I heard all about Elizabeth, that's who you're talking about right," Bootstrap questioned.

"Yes," Casey replied.

"Have they ever told you the story about why your father was here," he asked.

"There's a story," Casey returned.

"Let me explain," Bootstrap began.


	23. Sunshine Pep Talk

Below deck on _The Carefree_ a crewman was mopping the deck. A noise rattled from somewhere behind him. He turned. Before he could realize it, he was attacked by an unknown animal. The monkey crawled back into the shadows of below deck, leaving the crewman dead. Above deck it was about one hour after dawn. Willy stood overlooking the ocean. He never realized how close he and his sister were. Only being 15 months apart, Willy and Casey spent most of their days together. After not being able to sleep, Elizabeth decided to watch the sunrise. She was startled to find herself not alone.

Realizing it was Willy, she walked up to him and stated, "You're up early."

"Yeah," Willy replied.

"This is probably very hard on you; you and Casey were so close," she added.

"Yeah, it's very different without her," Willy pointed out.

"Yes, Dieum and Jack have been quiet," Elizabeth joked. Willy laughed. Jack Sparrow wasn't very fond of people being around on deck when he wasn't there, so he decided to join who ever were speaking on deck.

"What are we doing sitting here at sea? Shouldn't Jack know where the Dutchman is," Willy shouted.

"The Dutchman is elusive," Jack interrupted stepping between Willy and Elizabeth. Willy gritted his teeth together. He did not like Jack, or the fact that he was listening to the conversation.

"She appears out of the water, but they can't do that when they have a live prisoner," Jack added. Willy thought this over, _Live prisoner, oh, Casey!_

"How do you know that," Willy asked.

"Past experiences mate," Jack exclaimed.

"So Casey being there helps us," Willy questioned.

"Yes your sister's presence will help us find her," Jack reassured.

"Interesting," Willy stated thinking to himself, he was confused, again.

"I do hope she's okay," Elizabeth said.

"Do you think they got Dieum's letter," Willy asked.

"Probably not, they probably won't, why'd we send it," Jack stated.

"We sent it for information about the heading of the Dutchman," Elizabeth corrected.

"Well, your brother's letter is probably at the bottom of the ocean now," Jack said to Wily. Willy frowned, _This is not going well_, he thought.


	24. I took my father's sword

"So that's the whole story, they argued over a chest," Casey shouted. In the past hour she had uncovered every secret kept hidden from her by her parents.

"That's so stupid," she added. "The chest held an importance to your father, Jack and Norrington, the other man. But wait there's more," Bootstrap started.

**BOOTSTRAP'S EXPLINATION OF AWE**

**(SOME GARBLED MESS)**

"But none of that should be focused upon, we must figure out a way to get you off this boat," Bootstrap stated.

"How'd my father leave," Casey asked.

"Longboat, it'd be hard to find one and…" Bootstrap was interrupted by a crewman opening the door.

"Sorry, wrong room," the man stated and then left.

"Okay, so the Dutchman has no longboats," Casey questioned.

"They're guarded," Bootstrap corrected.

"They've learned to do this from past experiences," he added.

"I could see why," Casey agreed.

"But when you leave, get to shore immediately," Bootstrap warned.

"Why," questioned.

"I don't think you want a so called 'terrible beastie' after you," he said solemnly.

Casey widened her eyes; she remembered how the kraken was sent after her father, and then her father's friend. Who ever it was after, it was never good.

"Before I leave, I need to get some things," she stated.

"What," Bootstrap questioned.

"There are two things I must take. I'm not leaving without the music box and the Captain took my sword," Casey exclaimed.

"I really need that back, because I kind of without permission from father, and it's one of the nicest sword's he's made," she admitted.

"I'll help with the second one, but you want the music box back, I had enough trouble getting it for you the first time. You want it back, that's your affair," Bootstrap defended. He smiled and left.

"How am I going to do that," Casey shouted to no one.


	25. Change in Destination

At about noon, _The Carefree_ sailed along the clear blue water of the Caribbean. On deck small groups of people were talking to each other, most looked tired and unhappy.

"Elizabeth, love, is there any rum left on this bloody ship," Jack asked moving closer to Elizabeth. She glanced at Jack and then her husband, who didn't look happy, and moved away.

"Probably below deck," she replied.

"I'll go get some," she finished. As she went below deck she sent a fed up look to her husband. (ps liz is fed up with Jack not Will!) When she went below deck she found no other than Dieum and Jack bothering Willy.

"Dieum, Jack, leave Willy alone. Go help out on deck," she scolded.

"Thank you," Willy responded, relieved that he would no longer be bothered. Elizabeth continued down the hallway looking for rum. She came across where it would be but there was nothing left.

"Oh, there's no rum in here," she stated. She looked oddly at something behind the barrel of rum. As she looked closer she realized what it was.

"OH MY GOOD GOD, IT'S A DEAD PERSON," she shrieked immediately running back up on deck.

On deck Will stood looking at the vast expanse of deck in front of him. His silence was interrupted by someone running on deck. He turned and expected to see Willy running towards him, but surprisingly saw his wife.

"Oh my gosh Will, it's a dead person down there," she shouted as she ran towards him. Tom who was standing off to the side looked awkwardly at his parents. _They seem so different_, he thought to himself. Will waited until Elizabeth to get closer to him; he looked at her facial expression. _Something is not right below deck_, he thought.

"I'll go take a look," he reassured. Will followed the same path as Elizabeth and came across the same discovery as her. On deck Elizabeth was pacing looking for someone else to help below deck. Sure enough, the Captain walked by.

"Jack, could you please help Will out below deck," she stammered, leaving out all details.

Too drunk to care Jack responded, "Of course love." Jack went below deck and found his friend staring in shock at something.

"What do we have here," Jack asked.

"Dead person, we have to throw him overboard," Will stated. In a few minutes the deed was done. After the man was safely in the sea, Will wiped his hands on his pants. This that used to be alive and no longer were, didn't cope well with him.

"What do you think it was that killed him," he managed to ask.

"It was some animal that killed him," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Aye," Will replied.

"Where's the rum," Jack interrupted remembering Elizabeth promised to get him some.

"We're out of rum, but we have a dead person," she told him. Jack looked surprisingly upset, _WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE_, he thought.

"You drank it all last night," Tom interrupted in the conversation.

"Oh, I don't remember that," Jack said.

"Really," Tom remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I really think we should do something about this," Jack stated.

"Like what," Will questioned.

"We should go to a near island because something aboard this ship killed that man," Jack shouted. Dieum and Jack turned their heads and immediately looked scared.

"One problem, we're at open sea," Will remarked.

"Just getting to that," Jack noted.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked.

"Aye," he responded.

"Set sail for Tortuga, that always solves my problems," Jack exclaimed smiling.


	26. Rather Good With a Sword

Casey and Bootstrap again sat in their favorite location, somewhere below deck. He reached behind himself and handed Casey a sword.

"Nice sword, it'd be a shame to leave it here," Bootstrap stated. Casey graciously took the sword and sighed in relief. Casey knew that if she did not return with that sword, she didn't want to know.

"I still need that music box, after that I'm going to leave, I don't know how, but it'll happen," Casey remarked.

"You'll have to take care of those longboat guards though," Bootstrap warned. She thought about what she could do.

"A distraction might work," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but before that I need a way to get my music box back," Casey insisted.

"Well technically it's not yours…" her grandfather started.

"It's very important to me," Casey interrupted.

"Well I'm not getting involved, I already got it once, but maybe retrieving it when the Captain is asleep might work," Bootstrap suggested. "Good idea," Casey agreed.

"What will you do if you can't get a longboat," he asked.

"I don't need to worry," she said.

"Casey you need a second plan," Bootstrap insisted.

"I'm fine," Casey remarked. _Things aren't as easy as you think Cassidy_, he thought to himself. Casey looked at her feet, which haven't been in a pair of shoes for about eight days now.

"I really wish I could step on land again. I miss Port Royal, I miss my house and I actually miss my brothers," Casey admitted.

"You don't miss your parents at all," Bootstrap questioned startled at her response.

"Yes," she exclaimed.

"I miss being able to borrow one of my father's swords and practicing. He's helped me and I'd say I'm rather good with a sword," Casey said with a smug smile.

"My mother doesn't know yet, I don't know how she'll react," Casey finished with an uneasy tone.

"It could help you," her grandfather pointed out.

"Good point," she agreed.


	27. But he said the Flying Dutchman!

Like times in the past, the passengers aboard the Carefree were not thrilled with their captain.

"I'm starting to agree with Willy, Jack, you're not helping," Will stated. Elizabeth told him about her and Willy's conversation with Jack.

"I am mate! I can't just make what's her face on the _Dutchman_ appear in front of us! It'll take some time," Jack exclaimed defending himself.

"You've already said that! If you don't help us we'll just get someone else," Will shouted back.

"Who else do you know that has a ship," Jack questioned. Elizabeth couldn't help listening in on their conversation and added,

"Barbossa had a ship, that could help."

"Love, also remember he tried to kill us a few times. I think his crew might share his views," Jack interjected.

"Last time you asked him for help…"Jack started.

"We didn't ask him! We didn't have to go after you either," Will shouted to Jack.

"But you did mate! And I think you best stay with me," Jack stated his eyes bright with opportunity.

"We should have gotten the Navy," Elizabeth said glumly.

"I agree," Will replied.

"Who's Barbossa," Willy perked up and asked.

"Is he a pirate," Jack the younger asked, loving the new word he heard his father call the other man on the ship.

"The late Captain Barbossa, as I told you before, took over my ship, he's a ruthless person and I questioned many things about him. And yes he was a bloody pirate," the captain answered.

"No more pirates! One's enough," Tom exclaimed.

"Listen to him, he's got the right idea," Jack announced smiling.

"I don't like you," Tom insulted.

"Well—,"Jack began.

"I like you," Jack piped up.

"Thanks mate, but I can't stay and talk, Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked his first mate.

"Aye," his faithful first mate responded. He leaned over to tell something that only Gibbs should hear.

"We need to make some progress on finding this girl. I'm almost on the verge of another mutiny, and that is not good," he whispered. They then walked off together talking about mast poles and loose jib riggings. Willy was standing off to the side through the whole conversation. He looked into the wind and made a face as he thought (or attempted to).

"I really don't like him," Willy stated. Tom rolled his eyes and left, _with that comment, Willy would only say something even stupider next_, he thought. Jack was concerned about why everyone on board thought differently about the man with the hat, he decided to ask his brother.

While tugging on Willy's shirt he asked, "What are we going to do about Casey?"

"I really don't know. I think we need to find a flying Dutchman named David Jones," Willy said triumphantly.

Hearing this comment the Captain walked over and interjected, "Son, don't join the Navy." On the other side of the deck Will began to laugh at Willy's statement. Willy looked confused at Jack. Jack shook his head and walked away.

"But he said the Flying Dutchman," Willy exclaimed.


	28. Commander Edward

In a room overlooking the harbor was two men. One was the commander of the Royal British Navy. His secretary stood by him as they overlooked a paper.

"Have you any idea where they went," the secretary asked.

"No," Edward responded.

"Could they have rebounded their old ways," the secretary questioned.

"I doubt it, I feel horrible about researching about them, they're rather good people. They really wanted to put their past behind them," Edward stated.

"I think they might have. About one week ago someone reported a sighting of and old friend of theirs, Jack Sparrow," the secretary told the commander.

"Is there anyone to talk to," Edward asked.

"No, no one knows anything, they keep everything on the down low," the secretary said.

"Any maids from the house?"

"They don't have any," "No one knows anything?"

"One person might," They finished their conversation and followed their lead down the road. The commander wasn't thrilled about investigating these perfectly good people, but because he could have lost his position, he took military support to check out someone.

"Hello," Edward shouted knocking on a wooden door. Sixteen year old Adam Smith hurried over to the door expecting his Master, but unfortunately didn't.

"Do you work here," Edward asked.

"Yes," Adam answered.

"Can you come outside and answer some questions."

"Do you know the man that also works here," Edward asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Adam replied dully.

"Do you know anything that happened to him recently," Edward questioned.

"He doesn't tell me much, but that I should stay here until he gets back," Adam replied shyly.

"Where was he going?" Edward asked. "He didn't explain it very well, he was upset, I think something happened to his daughter," Adam told him.

"Have you heard of a man named Jack Sparrow," the commander inquired.

"I've read about him, he came here once, he's a pirate," Adam said.

"We know that, has your master told you anything about him," Edward interrogated.

"No, why would he know anything about pirates. He's only a blacksmith," he stated.

"There are many things you obviously do not know about him. Are you sure you don't know anything else," Edward finished.

"Actually I do. He said that Jack had threatened him once, but he told him off," Adam admitted. Edward had to laugh, _what a comment_, he thought.

"You may be of information to us," Edward bellowed.

"Unfortunately they're be no pity from the king this time," he muttered to himself.


	29. Retrieval of Objects

Casey and Bootstrap sat below deck talking.

"…so I'll just go in when he's asleep and just take it," Casey asked her grandfather.

"If you're quiet," he warned.

"I hope this works. Can you go see if he's asleep," Casey inquired.

"Alright," Bootstrap answered. He got up and left. Casey kicked her feet together and twiddled her thumbs. Then she picked up a letter with a handwriting similar to someone she knew, her father's.

He wrote,

_Dear Father, _

_We would like to inform you about our son Thomas's new little sister. Her name is Cassidy Anne Turner and she is just amazing._

Casey couldn't finish the letter because of an interruption at the door.

"He's asleep; Make sure you watch your step," he told her. Casey nodded and left. _Off to see the Captain_ Casey thought with a smile on her face. She walked all the way to the captain's quarters, but was startled to see a crewman standing there.

"What are you doing here," the crewman bellowed.

"Uh…" Casey stuttered.

"She was sent to give the captain something, and I forgot your time is up," Bootstrap interjected.

"I have an hour left," the crewman defended.

"No you don't," Bootstrap finished. The crewman turned and left.

Casey sighed in relief, "Oh my gosh, thank you, I didn't know what to do," Casey shrieked.

"It's okay, I forgot he was here. Don't waste any time, go," he told her. She complied and entered the room. The floorboards were squeaky and seemed past their due to break. Casey stepped carefully onto the floor and made her way over to the captain.

He was asleep at his organ, his tentacles everywhere. _Ewwww_ Casey screamed in her mind. She put this thought out of her head and proceeded with her duty. Surely, the music box was right in front of him and free for Casey to grab, so she did. She clasped her hand around it and retraced her steps backwards. Her mission was almost complete, until she dropped the music box. Casey put her hands over her mouth and prevented a scream. Surely enough, the captain woke up, but Casey's idea prevented him from finding her. She bent down and played the box, then he went back to sleep. In a few steps, she was safely outside again.

"What happened," Bootstrap yelled.

"I dropped it and he woke up, but then I played it and he went back to sleep," Casey said with her voice full of terror from the event.

"That was extremely close," he stated.

"Almost too close," Casey replied.


	30. On Course to Tortuga

"How much longer until we get to Tortuga," Dieum whined. Everyone has been on deck for about an hour waiting to get to their destination.

"Not much longer, how long Jack," Will asked.

"If this nice weather continues, we'll be there by tonight, my favorite time," Jack said with a smile.

"Is Tortuga really vile," Willy questioned.

"That's an opinion question, ask your father and he'll say yes, ask me and I'll say…" Jack started but was interrupted by Will giving him a look.

"…go crew the ship," Jack finished and walked away.

"I read it was vile," Willy stated.

"When do you read," Tom inquired sarcastically.

"A lot," Willy shouted back. Tom rolled his eyes, _Willy with a book, I've never seen that happen_ he thought.

A moment later Willy yelled, "I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say that," Tom defended. _It was implied in the statement _he thought.

"Stop arguing, and Willy you're wrong," Dieum interjected.

"I think you're smart Willy," Jack added, hugging his leg.

"Thanks Jack," Willy said patting his little brother on the head.

"Where's Casey to be the point of moral sanity," Tom asked. Willy looked confused at Tom.

"Touché," Dieum added.

On the other side of the ship, Mr. Gibbs, Jack, Will and Elizabeth were discussing what they would do in Tortuga.

"Jack, how will going to Tortuga help get Casey back," Will asked.

"Well, we can restock on supplies and ask around about the Dutchman," Jack stated. Will couldn't think of a way that could go entirely right, but had to admit it was a good idea on Jack's part.

"That's a good idea," Will admit.

"How is that a good idea," his wife questioned. She did not share the same outlook as Will.

"Jack is not the only pirate that goes to Tortuga, we could get valuable information," Will told her.

"Good point," she realized.

"Mr. Gibbs, are we still on course," Jack questioned his first mate.

"Yes captain, we'll definitely be there by nightfall," Gibbs announced.


	31. Longboat Guards

Casey sat on deck of the Flying Dutchman writing on a piece of parchment. She was recording the rotations of the longboat guards.

The current crewman went to leave and Casey shouted, "Have a good night," to him. He ignored it and left. The next on the rotation was her grandfather, and he immediately arrived.

"What do you have," he asked.

"Five sets of rotations, they switch roughly every hour," Casey stated.

"Good job," he told her. _I wouldn't have the patience to watch people watch boats all day long_ Bootstrap thought.

"I hope he doesn't switch rotations when I decide to leave," Casey announced.

"With our luck he will," her grandfather said.

"That makes me feel so much better," Casey replied rolling her eyes.

"Go get some sleep, you've been up all night," Bootstrap advised her.

"That's a good idea," Casey said with a yawn.


	32. Info, Wenches, Slaps and Ventures

_The Carefree_ came to a stop in the port of Tortuga.

"We're here! But I need some help docking this bloody ship," Jack told his passengers. Willy raised his hand; _I want to learn how to crew a ship_ he thought.

"Can you tie a knot," Jack asked him. Willy thought for a moment.

"Stay on deck, I'll take Tom," Jack told him.

"Whatever," Tom mumbled.

"I'll help," Will offered.

"Great," Jack replied. The three plus Mr. Gibbs went to tie up the ship, leaving Elizabeth, Willy, Dieum and Jack on deck.

"I hope it's not vile here," Willy stated. Dieum nodded and then they all left. A moment later the whole crew stood in the streets of Tortuga.

"Welcome to Tortuga to those here for the first time, I know the perfect place to start our venture," the captain told them. He then began to walk away.

Noting he felt alone he called back, "This is when you follow me."

"I do not like this," Elizabeth whispered to Will. A little later Jack was telling everyone where he had been, but was interrupted by someone. A middle aged woman walked up to Jack and slapped him across the face.

"Didn't deserve that," Will asked after she walked away.

"I don't remember if I did," Jack stated.

"Do you mind if I walk in the back," he added.

"Yes it's vile here," Willy announced. Tom rolled his eyes, _A little off Willy_ he thought.

A few hours later everyone sat in a bar.

"When are you going to ask information," Will questioned.

"In a bit, you know what'll help, go get some rum, in fact drinks all around," Jack exclaimed. His friends didn't share in his enthusiasm.

"No," Jack objected.

"No thanks," Dieum turned down.

"No," Willy shrieked. Tom sent his response in a look to Jack.

"I'll have to decline," Elizabeth admit.

"I don't want any either," Will added.

"Well go get two please," Jack asked.

"Fine," Will agreed, then he left. After he left, a woman walked by and Jack moved behind Tom.

"Excuse me," Tom commented.

"Sorry it was necessary," Jack told him, moving back to his seat.

"You've done that for every woman that's passed," Tom yelled.

"I get around, alright," Jack shouted back. Willy stared with his mouth gaping at this man. _What a rude comment! Wait, what'd he say? _Willy thought.

"Did you kiss her," Dieum asked with a grin on his face.

"No but I did…" Jack started, but was interrupted by Elizabeth signaling him to stop.

"I wasn't going **there**," Jack emphasized.

"I was going to say I did kiss…" he began, but was interrupted by Elizabeth shouting, "That's enough." The argument finished as soon as Will came back. He handed glasses to Jack and Mr. Gibbs and had a seat next to his wife.

"I remember why I hate it here now," he mumbled.

"I love it," Jack exclaimed hearing Will's comment.

"Have you seen anyone to ask for information," Will inquired.

"A few," Jack said after taking a sip of rum.

"Go ask," Will told him.

"You just brought me this, let me have some," the captain defended, he then took another sip of rum.

"The best to go ask questions next too," he said. _Sometimes Jack can be of no help to us_ Will thought.

"You know what, I'll go ask now, make you happy," Jack gave in. He put his mug down and got up. _Who should I ask first?_ Jack said to himself looking at the groups of people in front of him. He went up to a middle aged man first.

"Ello," he exclaimed.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"Jack Sparrow, well Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said.

"Oh," the man sighed with little enthusiasm.

"I've seen you at sea before, do you have any idea where the Flying Dutchman is," Jack lied. The man, whose name was Steven, stared in shock at Jack.

"Do you think I'm insane? I stay away from that ship unlike you," Steven shouted. He then turned and walked away.

"Wait! I have a girl missing, her family is after her," Jack called after Steven, but he didn't turn around.

Back with the rest of the group Mr. Gibbs stated, "That didn't look promising." Jack decided to look for information within a different person, so he moved on.

"Ello," Jack greeted to a man he knew.

"Hello Jack," the man, whose name was Robert, said.

"Have you any information about the position of the Flying Dutchman," he asked.

"Not really, I had word that someone saw it pass Isla Cruces, but then again he got into the drink…" Robert told Jack.

"Figures… Thanks," Jack grumbled.

Jack walked away again, hoping to find some information. He decided to ask a woman.

"Ello love," he exclaimed. Like previous women here, she responded with slapping Jack across the face, but knowing this, Jack ducked.

"Ha," he shouted. His moment of glory finished when the finally smacked him. The woman glared and then walked away. Back at the table, Dieum and Jack found this funny. On the chair they were sharing they were both in hysterics.

"Mr. Sparrow is funny," Dieum managed to say through his laughter.

"Who's that," Willy asked. _What kind of name is Sparrow, and who do we know with it? _Willy thought. Tom rolled his eyes. _You are so stupid Willy_ Tom thought. Jack continued his search by asking another man.

"Hello sir, I'm just asking around, but have you seen or heard anything about the Flying Dutchman," Jack asked hopefully.

"There's been many sightings of her recently, rumors are circulating that they have a prisoner on board, a young girl. Some said they've seen her. But the ship, she passed offshore of here yesterday," Arnold told Jack.

"She did! Where's she heading," Jack shouted in excitement.

"South," Arnold replied.

"Thanks mate," Jack finished, and he went off to tell his friends. At the table everyone already saw him running towards them.

"That looked like good news," Gibbs said.

"What'd you find out," Elizabeth questioned when Jack arrived.

"She passed here yesterday; people even have heard rumors about a girl being on the ship, the man said some have even seen her!" Jack exclaimed. Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile, their friend actually came through for them.

"Told you I'm useful, let's go," Jack said. As they went to leave, Jack realized he forgot something.

"WAIT," he shouted. Back on their table sat Jack's glass of rum, which he couldn't leave behind. As Jack desperately searched for his rum, the group came across something. A woman (apparently drunk) walked up to them.

She stumbled over to Will and managed to say, "You're kind of cute." Will looked oddly at her and then looked at his wife. Elizabeth did not look pleased with the situation.

"He's taken," she stated, which followed her slapping the woman. The lady wobbled away in her drunkenness. Dieum and Jack stared in awe. The most exciting thing they ever saw their mother do was swear at her needlepoint when she messed up.

"It was necessary," she muttered. Jack finally arrived (with rum in hand and a smile on his face).

"Did I miss anything," he asked.

"Yes! She slapped someone," Dieum shrieked pointing to Elizabeth. Jack added emphasis by nodding his head.

"Elizabeth, that's not a very good example to set…" Jack attempted to warn. She responded by putting her hand up. Jack complied and stopped talking.

Elizabeth picked up Jack and said, "Let's leave." The group followed, and Tortuga was soon behind them.


	33. After Them!

The commander and his lead on evidence stood on deck of a naval ship.

"Do you have any idea where they're going," Edward asked Adam.

"No," Adam replied.

"Then we'll start in Tortuga," Edward implied. He then signaled to his secretary. Later on Edward was having a conversation with him.

"How many ships do we have out," the commander questioned.

"Four second rates and two third rates," his secretary reassured.

"Perfect," Edward stated.


	34. Abandon Ship

Back on the Flying Dutchman the captain was in his quarters. He walked up to his organ and looked around. Something was missing. His music box was not in its normal spot, in fact wasn't there at all. He squinted his eyes and tried to hold in his rage.

Up on deck, the two crewmen who actually spoke to each other were engaged in a deep conversation.

"So I'll yell out "Man overboard" and you'll take the boat," Bootstrap concluded.

"Easy," Casey reassured. They got up to continue their tasks, but Casey was tripped by another crewman.

"She's just like the other one," he bellowed. Casey stood back up and made no expression about the situation, she then walked to the side of the ship and watched the waves.

Realizing this was the opportune moment, Bootstrap yelled, "MAN OVERBOARD." It took Casey a moment to realize the plan was in action, but soon caught on. Crew members ran over to look for the 'man' in the water.

"Where," one asked.

"There," Bootstrap exaggerated pointing to something in the water. He was really signaling for Casey to hurry up with getting the longboat. She comprehended and began to loosen the ropes.

"Hey you! What are you doing," a crewman shouted from below her. Casey's facial expression changed from determination to pure shock, but then back to determination. She leapt down and responded by punching the crewman square in the face. The crewmen looking for the 'man overboard' turned to look at the ruckus behind them.

"You," they grumbled to Casey. One grabbed Bootstrap and the others advanced on her.

"Go Casey," Bootstrap shouted. Casey looked back at her grandfather, _If I jump off, he'll be blamed for everything I did. What did my father do when he left, what did he say, and what will I do?!?!_ Casey thought. With one last look at Bootstrap she jumped into the ocean, hoping for a brighter future for her, and eventually her grandfather. Bootstrap sighed with relief, _Cassidy is safe_ he thought.

"The captain will hear about this," a crewman warned. Casey immediately began to swim away at full speed, putting the Flying Dutchman slowly behind her. For a moment she stopped, only to look at a ship not very far away. _Maybe they'll help me_ she thought. Her destination was set, and she continued to swim to the ship in the distance.

Davy Jones was infuriated with Bootstrap and Casey, but planned to punish them later. Now he was counting some sort of currency in his quarters.

"Four, five, six…"

"Captain," a crewman exclaimed, entering the room.

"What," Davy asked.

"Commotion on deck, your presence is needed," the crewman stammered, out of breath from the journey there. They then left together. The captain looked at his crew. They were looking awkwardly at Bootstrap, who was surprisingly alone.

"Mr. Turner, where's your friend," Davy asked. Bootstrap ignored him.

"Tell the story," a crewman yelled. The same crewman followed up by shoving him.

"She jumped ship," Bootstrap mumbled.

"Only after she found me guarding the longboats, which she tried to take," another added.

"Also after you helped her take my music box back," the captain concluded.

He grabbed Bootstrap by the neck (like usual when mad) and said threateningly, "Did you help her?"

"Yes," Bootstrap admitted. He was then released.

"Oh, this only gets better. Say hello to the kraken," Davy Jones bellowed to his crew. The crew joined in his laughter, all but one. Bootstrap stared at the deck and realized what is going to happen to Casey.


	35. Aboard the Carefree

Also sailing along the ocean was another ship, _The Carefree_. On deck Willy and Dieum sat lazily discussing their lives.

"I did not like Tortuga," Willy stated.

"Me neither," Dieum added.

Back on the Dutchman, the captain was looking for the escaped prisoner on the water, when he discovered another vessel sailing away. Looking closer at the ship he saw another person who had previously escaped his clutches. Jack Sparrow stood on deck of his ship sailing away without a care in his mind of what was behind him. Davy snarled and closed his spyglass, _That's where she'll be heading_.

Walking over to Casey's accomplice, he told Bootstrap, "Even better, we know who's on that ship over there, where she's probably heading."

"Your friend Captain Sparrow, your son, daughter-in-law and four grandsons are all on board." He pointed to the Carefree which was getting closer.

"And now your granddaughter will be on that ship in a few minutes. Places!"

"Would you like to give her time to get there, or should I just kill her now?" Davy questioned.

"Give her time, please," Bootstrap pleaded. _Hopefully Cassidy will think of something to get everyone out of this mess_ he thought.

Back aboard _The Carefree_, the captain noticed some company following them.

"Look a ship," Jack the younger shouted.

"She doesn't look very friendly," the captain confirmed. Will and Elizabeth immediately looked affected by the ship following them. Friendly company was one thing they never seemed to acquire.

"Willy, go take a look," Will announced hoping that it was just an average ship, not what he thought. Listening to his father, Willy stumbled his way up to the crows nest and nearly fell after he arrived. He put his hand on his forehead and stared out into the ocean.

"Well, her sails are ripped and her hull thingy, is kind of broken," he yelled to those below him. With his assumption confirmed Will yelled,

"Move! It's the Dutchman!" The crew of _The Carefree_ began to freak out and stumble to their positions.

Still in the crows nest Willy announced, "That's not a flying Dutch person, it's a ship!"

Tom rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity and remarked, "Really?"

"No time to argue! Get to anywhere you can, and move this ship. We must get to that island, and Willy, get down," Will yelled, wondering how his sons can be arguing over something so stupid in a time like this. Willy stumbled back down looked for something to do.

"I thought I was captain," Jack pointed out, changing the course of his ship to the near island.

Still watching the ship through his spyglass, Davy Jones announced,

"They're alerted to our presence. Wake the kraken!" His crew complied and did what they did best. Within a moment a loud bang shook the ocean around them.

Climbing aboard _The Carefree_ was no other than Casey. But the effect of the bang emitted from the Dutchman caused her almost to fall off. Stuffing her messy dark brown hair into a hat she found, she decided to stand on deck and look at her new surroundings. She was interrupted by a man who noticed her standing there.

"You lad, why aren't you working," he yelled. Casey stared in utter awe at her father, _How can you not notice me_ she thought.

Thinking twice before her actions she replied in an attempted manly voice, "Uh, sorry." She then ran over to a sail and loosened it, causing the ship to gain a bit more speed to its destination.

"Weigh anchor," Jack yelled. Tom and Willy released the port side anchor. After the ship came to a halt, Willy tripped over a rope left behind. Tom rolled his eyes and walked away.

"It's after me, I'm positive. I've never had to use this, but we need the women and children off the boat," Jack announced to his crew. _With his past, he's probably right_ a crewman thought. Will sent a scouring glance to Jack, acknowledging he was forgotten.

"And their father too, go get in the longboat," Jack added. The six climbed into a longboat and waited for their captain. Casey had a pining feeling inside her that whatever was after them, was truly after her. So as Jack went to the longboat Casey announced,

"What if you need a carpenter on the island." Not thinking twice Jack agreed and Casey joined them in the longboat.


	36. Island Adventures

Elizabeth looked oddly at the teenage boy who had just joined them in the longboat. She noticed he had dark brown eyes and long brown hair, which was tied behind his head, all kept under a classic sailor hat. He was also soaking wet.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Carpenter," Casey replied trying to sound a little less like a girl. _I hope I announced I was a carpenter, or did I say blacksmith, ah!_ Casey went through in her mind.

"We had carpenter," Jack questioned, looking up from rowing the little boat towards the large sandy island.

"Yes," Casey replied dimly.

"Oh," Jack mumbled. Casey smiled at how well things were working out, but had a nagging conscience bothering her about not just revealing herself.

"I haven't seen you before," Willy chimed in.

"I'm usually below deck," Casey told him, "Carpentering," she added knowing Willy had no clue of "his" purpose. Thank goodness the boat reached the island because Casey was running out of ideas for her alias.

"What's coming after us," Willy asked looking out into the ocean.

"Nothing," Will and Elizabeth answered in unison knowing Willy would take it as an acceptable answer, but their plan was deterred by the roaring of the kraken in the background. Dieum and Jack's hair nearly stood straight up as the piercing sound echoed behind them. Casey looked over her shoulder and saw it examining (if flinging tentacles around in a manner less way could be considered examining) _The Carefree_.

"That's not nothing," Willy shouted pointing out the obvious. Casey rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"Don't mind Willy, he's a tad stupid," Tom said taking an exaggeratingly long amount of time to pronounce stupid, probably so that Willy could comprehend the use of it with his name.

"I am not," Willy shouted back.

"Yeah? Then what's the Flying Dutchman," Tom remarked.

"The ship," Willy pointed out.

"That's not what you said before." Tom and Willy stared angrily at each other. Not in the way that they would draw cutlasses and whack the living daylight out of each other, but the glare of a stupid argument turning into a minor scuffle between brothers.

Keeping her disguise Casey remarked to Will, "They seem like fun."

"Loads of it," Will replied sarcastically pulling the longboat farther onto the shore.

"Is the kraken going to destroy your ship," Casey asked. Will looked at this boy, he looked just about Willy's age, and new more about being a sailor than he did at his age.

"You're a seasoned seafarer. That's not my boat, but I don't know. See them over there," Will stated, pointing to Tom and Willy, still staring at each other. Willy's eyes quivered, he hadn't blinked since they stopped talking.

"Totally oblivious to anything going on."

"I didn't know," Willy exclaimed breaking the silence right before he threw a wad of sand right at Tom's face. Tom wiped the sand from his eyes and fired back at Willy.

"Do you know what happened to my sister," a small voice questioned from close to the ground. Casey looked down and saw Jack at her feet looking oddly up at her.

Remembering she was "gone" she replied, "What happened to your sister?"

"The guy on the Dutch boat took her," Jack said, explaining Casey's turmoil in the words of a two-year old.

"That's horrible," Casey commented.

"We're going after her," Jack added.

"What's her name," Casey questioned.

"Casey," he answered.

"That's a nice name."

"What's yours," Jack questioned.

Thinking of something clever Casey replied, "Sam."

"Can you help get my sister back," Jack questioned.

"I don't know," Casey answered.

"I think you can," Jack replied. "Well if I could get rid of the kraken I'd help, but I'm only a carpenter."

Strolling over like man of the hour, Dieum added, "So you work with wood?"

"Yes," Casey replied.

"My dad works with metal, well he did, then he became a pirate and now he uses metal again," Dieum told them.

"Interesting, so your dad was a pirate," Casey said with her eyes narrowing, sending an infuriated glance towards her father, who was talking to Elizabeth while laughing at Tom and Willy. Dieum and Jack nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"He's over there," Jack pointed out. Casey acted like she acknowledged this comment, even though she knew very well who he was.

"I could guess that's your mother over there," Casey said pointing to Elizabeth.

"Yes," Dieum answered. "And those must be your brothers," Casey concluded.

Casey gestured to Tom and Willy, who were still throwing sand at one another's faces.

"How'd you know," Jack asked.

"You all look kind of similar," Casey lied. In her opinion they all look so different from one another they could have all been adopted for all they knew.

"Some people say we do, Casey stands out, she's the only girl," Dieum pointed out.

"I think she looks Tom," Jack chimed in. Casey immediately took this as an insult and was about to release her opinion to her younger brother, but remembered she was in disguise.

"I heard about her, I'm sorry," she stated, trying to ease her fury.

"We all are," Dieum said for everyone. Casey looked back at her parents, they were amongst the company of a man with dark hair and an odd hat that looked like it had seen better days. She had seen that man when she climbed aboard the ship, this man was the reason she was in this ridiculous disguise.

"Who's that," she inquired pointing to him.

"That's Jack. He's our parents' friend. We have the same name," Jack said proudly. As she looked a bit closer at the man, Casey remembered him from somewhere. A dream (or so her father her it was after she told him about it) she had when she was very young, involving him, her father, herself and an island she couldn't remember the name of. Casey's annoyance with her parents just toppled off balance into infuriation. _They deserve no reason for me to trust them at all_ she thought.

Dropping the subject (for the moment; she wasn't going to let her father miss her opinion on the situation) she commented, "So you're Jack too."

"Yeah," Jack said proudly, flashing his teeth in his eye squinting smile.

"He supposedly helped our parents before, we don't like him," Dieum again spoke for the group.

"I do," Jack defended.

"I didn't ask you," Dieum shouted. Knowing they would end up arguing for hours, Casey decided to talk to some others.

"Talked to them all," Will asked as Casey walked over.

"Yeah, they all ended up arguing," Casey replied.

"Figures," Will stated. Hearing the ruckus mount behind them, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and "Sam" turned around to look at Tom and Willy. Tom struck Willy across the face with his hand and Willy responded by kicking him in the leg. Tom cringed and bent down, but used sand to prevent any other attempts by Willy. Willy brushed the sand from his face and mumbled something to himself.

"Boys, stop it," Will yelled over. Willy eased off and Tom stood back up.

"He called me stupid!"

"He threw sand at me!" Tom and Willy explained like young children.

"Oh grow up," Elizabeth groaned walking away.

"If my daughter were here, she'd be over there breaking that up," Will stated, his expression changing to looking upset.

"I heard about her, it must be hard," Casey replied, using the same thing she'd said to all her brothers when they brought her up.

"We've done everything to look for her. We just go a great lead, but this happened. We have to delay all efforts until the kraken is gone," he explained.

"That is a predicament," Casey stated.


	37. Alias Woes

"If anything happened to the ship you could fix it, right?" Will asked. Casey sighed, how she would pull of carpenter if she's never even had her hands on a piece of wood.

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically, "I hope," she added under her breath. Noticing the boy didn't seem quite sure of his statement Elizabeth questioned what he said.

"I was just thinking about what I'd do," Casey replied. As Casey eased her mind about wood, her carpentry "skill" would soon be necessary. A loud bang was heard near _The Carefree_ as the kraken broke part of something. Casey had no idea how to fix wood, but exactly what it sounded like when it snapped into pieces.

"Perfect, when it leaves you can fix that," Jack exclaimed. Casey didn't share his enthusiasm. For the past 15 minutes they've been standing on the island, Casey had the urge to rip her sword off. It was awful annoying and she tried moving it. This made Casey feel better, but caught the eye of someone else. Will eyed this boy's sword and said,

"What a lovely sword, may I see it?" Not making herself obvious she handed to him like there was no problem. He held the sword up and looked at it.

"I suppose you've been trained as a swordsman too," he stated looking at the skill put into the making of it. Casey thought of how to word her experience.

"Not really, I can handle one pretty well though," she stated. Inside she smiled, indirectly she had just told the man who taught her how to use a sword that she could handle one. Looking closer at the sword, something caught Will's eye. A formation on the handle looked similar to one he'd made a while ago.

"This looks similar to one I've made recently. Where'd you get it," he asked. This question immediately caused the happy feeling in Casey to disappear. _I can't just tell him I borrowed it from him two weeks ago, shoot, I never asked him to borrow it, does this mean I stole it? Ah!_

"My uncle," she covered up.

"Where's he located?"

"Tortuga." Casey covered up.

"You live there?"

"Yes," she answered. Will took this in and thought of how many other blacksmiths there were spread out throughout the world and that any sword could look similar to ones he's made. Interrupting the conversation was none other than Jack Sparrow.

"I think I hired you there, it's very vague, you know, rum mate," he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Casey agreed. _Thank god this man was drunk, hopefully._

"You didn't tell us this," Elizabeth stated.

"Totally slipped my mind…" Jack started.

"We know, rum," his friends finished in unison. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. Will handed the boy his sword and he greatly accepted it.

"I don't think we'll be leaving tonight," he stated.

"Me neither! I need rum," Jack announced walking towards a longboat, which for his convenience had plenty of rum.

"You may be of use to us," Will said to himself.

Later that night "Sam" sat by a fire staring out to the ocean. Willy decided to walk over and ask why he looked upset.

"You seem upset," he stated.

"A lot of things have happened to me recently, I'm very confused," Casey replied.

"Does your sister ever get involved with your arguments?"

"Yeah, she's on my side, usually," Willy answered. Casey wondered if her brother's statement was true and just looked at the sand.

She stood up and announced, "I'm going to take a walk." She walked for a stretch of beach and as soon as the people were small specks. Casey then began to run, run and not look back, until she collapsed on the sand. Pulling herself together, she sat up and kicked her hat. Wiping the tears that were streaming down her face, she looked up at the sky and tried to find the reason why she didn't just tell her parents it was her. Unfortunately she was not alone. A group of monkeys (undead) was watching her from the outskirts of the forest. The leader, who after the death of his master gave up on being a pirate monkey and joined some other monkeys on an island, crept out ahead of the other two monkeys he was with and threw a coconut at Casey. Before she could realize she was just hit by an object, Casey was unconscious. The monkeys crept out and looked at her. Their leader screeched and they left her there.


	38. Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Back with the others Mr. Gibbs noticed the absence of their new friend.

"Where'd the carpenter go," he asked.

Willy who just returned answered, "For a walk."

"He's been gone for about twenty minutes," Gibbs stated.

"He's taking a walk, he'll be back," Willy insisted. The next morning the group (minus Willy who was sprawled asleep on the sand) was talking of how the carpenter still had not returned.

"He never came back," Elizabeth shouted.

"That's not good," Jack added.

Sitting up drowsily, Willy asked, "Did he come back?"

"No," Will answered.

"Jack why don't you go look for him," Elizabeth proposed.

"Of course love, I'll create my own colony on the way at it," Jack remarked. Elizabeth didn't share the humor in Jack's remark as he did. She sent him a scouring glance and he complied.

"Go find the boy, well what if I don't want to," Jack mimicked as he walked along the beach kicking the sand.

"That poor lad, he's probably lost," Mr. Gibbs said back with the rest of the group. "He's nice," Jack the younger added.

"It seemed like I knew him from somewhere," Dieum stated.

"I found him suspicious, his sword was too similar to one I've made recently, it went missing," Will announced.

"How could he have found it," Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Will answered.

As the group continued to argue, Jack noticed they were not alone.

"Look a monkey," he exclaimed pointing to a monkey in a disheveled sailor's outfit. The monkey then hissed. Jack backed up into his mother and wiped his eyes. The rest of the monkeys joined their leader on the beach.

"Oh," Will stated acknowledging they were surrounded by animals just under two feet.

"You guys are seriously bad luck," Tom remarked to his parents. They responded by giving Tom a scouring glance.

"I think we should follow them," Willy announced out of impulse.

"That's the dumbest idea ever," Dieum replied.

"No it's not," Willy defended.

"Can you two please find a more convenient time to argue," Will shouted.

"Well personally I don't think we should follow them either," Tom said.

"Fine, Everyone against me," Willy yelled.

"We surrender," Jack squeaked putting his hands up.

Looking oddly at his son Will asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Jack," Jack replied smiling as big as he could.

"Figures," Will and Elizabeth said together. The monkeys seemed to look as they were getting madder and a few with small (but still appearing dangerous) spears joined the group.

"Now I think it'd actually be a good idea to follow them," Tom admit.

"Maybe they won't hurt us," Dieum said shakily. Willy looked oddly at his brothers and said to himself _I already said that!!_

Thinking of the situation, Will told everyone, "I agree." They followed the monkeys into the forest.

Jack Sparrow on the other hand was as happy as a clam, walking down the beach rum in hand without a care in the world.

"…drink up me hearties yo ho," Jack finished singing the old sea shanty as he kicked the sand. Taking deep drink of rum, he almost spit it out (but didn't because that'd be a bloody waste of rum). Lying on the beach about 50 meters ahead of him was what appeared to be a person.

"That's the carpenter," he yelled as he walked closer.

"That can't be him, that's a girl, but…" Jack noted the hat that was next to the girl. He tapped her with his foot hoping for a response. She didn't move. Casey began to come around and as she did she saw someone with an atrocious hair style and disgusting hat bending down to pick up her sword.

She rolled over, picked up the sword, pointed it at the man and shouted, "Who are you!" Jack backed up a bit. _This girl looks like she knows what she's doing with that sword_.

"Jack Sparrow, well Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied.

"I thought you were the carpenter."

"I was, you were on that ship," Casey answered.

"Then who really are you," Jack asked. Casey wasn't in the mood for some freak to be treating her like she was four years old and stood up and pointed the sword at his body.

"You know I'm taller than you," he remarked.

"But I have the weapon," she shot back moving the sword up to his face.

"Put the sword down love," Jack advised.

"I've learned how to use a sword and I'd say I'm pretty good, I could beat you, pirate," Casey spat.

"Optimistic, I like that," Jack stated. Casey narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. This didn't seem to frighten the man like it did to Dieum and Jack, but instead the man looked awkwardly at her.

Jack looked at this girl's eyes. Their deep brown color reminded her of someone_ …but who? _Suddenly Jack realized this girl had a stunning resemblance to Will.

"I know that face," he said.

"Shut up," Casey shouted.

"No love, you're not the carpenter, you're their daughter, what's her face, Cassie," Jack told her. Casey looked awkwardly at this man _How does he know who I am just by looking at me_ she thought.

"You look very different from last time I saw you. I have to say you look exactly like your father," Jack stated enthusiastically. Casey didn't share it. Her expression changed from annoyed to upset.

"You were with them," she said sullenly.

"Please take me to them, I don't know why I pulled the carpenter skit, I need them to know I'm okay."

"Of course love." Casey smiled and put her sword away. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and the two walked back down the beach.

"Do you know why your parents knew me," he asked.

"My grandfather told me the story about the chest," Casey said.

"So you met Bootstrap," Jack exclaimed.

"As you call him that," Casey stated dully.

"What's it like being on the Dutchman for a while," Jack inquired.

"Wow, you've never been there? Oh wait, you sent my father instead," she remarked sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"You heard **that** side of the story," Jack said.

"No Jack, I heard the truth," Casey corrected.


	39. Where'd They Go?

Jack raised his eyebrows in shock. _I've known this girl for a few moments and she's acting more like her parents than the two of them standing next to each other._ he thought.

"So what's it like," Jack continued.

"Flowers and cookies," she responded sarcastically.

"Enough sarcasm lass," Jack scolded.

"Well, it's dark, dreary, captained by the meanest man imaginable--" Casey started.

"I've met worse," Jack interrupted. Casey sent a scouring glance to Jack and he looked down and continued to listen to her.

"—the crew is no better, but one crewman is different and very nice."

"Bootstrap. You know, that's the same story I heard from you father, except the circumstances were a little different," Jack told her. They reached a dead end in their conversation. Jack thought of what to say.

"Has your parents ever taken you and your brothers on a boat?"

"When we were very little, well, me, Tom and Willy," Casey replied.

"Why?"

"They are horrible crewmen. I always remember the name of your brother Willy," Jack stated.

"Why, because he's so stupid," Casey asked.

"Can I answer that," Jack inquired suspiciously, knowing if he said something wrong he could be missing a limb from a teenage girl with a sword.

"Yeah, he's so stupid." The two walked in silence for a good while and then _The Carefree_ came into view.

"That ship's a piece of work," Casey remarked.

"Isn't she a beauty," Jack asked beaming at his vessel.

"No, she looks totally unkempt, typical pirate," Casey shot back rolling her eyes.

"One thing you must do is never insult a captain's ship," Jack exclaimed drawing his sword.

Casey folded her arms and in her best Jack impression said, "Put the sword away."

"If you're going to stand there, I'll go to the ship—," Casey began to walk away, but Jack soon ran up in front of her and shouted, "I want to take the credit for finding you!"

"Whatever," she replied and continued to walk behind him. They arrived at what looked like the remains of a camp that recently had been vacated. The only problem was Jack knew who had recently been there (as is Casey too), and he had no idea where they were now.

"Where are they," Casey asked.

"Bugger. Where are they," he asked himself.

"You left them and they went missing," Casey shouted.

"I need rum," Jack stated as he wandered off. He walked over to the longboat that had been holding his secret stash of rum. _Thank god we took this longboat here _he thought. After Jack safely had his rum in hand, Casey began to push the longboat over to the water. Jack ran after in his awkward gate and stopped her from putting it in the water.

"What are you doing," he shouted.

"Going to the boat," Casey replied.

"You can't," Jack exclaimed. "They're not there; the kraken is waiting for us to get there," Jack exclaimed. Casey remembered in her mind that the kraken was truly after her, and she expressed this as a confused look.

"First it's a ship, and second I have no idea where they've gone."

Later that night Casey's mood hadn't improved. She sat by the fire sulking in her misery. Jack who was happier (but less sober) than before strode over with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"You know love, you really do look like your brothers," Jack said in an almost incoherent rambling statement, soon followed by a long swig of rum.

"Thanks," she answered unenthusiastically. Soon after he gave a long awkward stare to the bottle he was holding.

"Casey, do you ever wonder why the rum is always gone," he asked.

Casey turned away and muttered, "Because you're drunk, bloody pirate," to herself. Jack gave Casey a look that reminded her of her explaining something confusing to Willy. She rolled her eyes and snickered.


	40. Adam the Pirate

Commander Edward and his assistant stood in a bar in Tortuga.

"Have you seen anyone of that description," Edward asked finishing his description of his culprits.

"I've seen Jack, but not the others," she replied drunkenly.

"Figures, thank you madam." They then walked away.

"I can't bring them up on any charges and I can't prove them here," the commander said.

"Why are you pursuing them with such haste," his assistant inquired.

"I'd like to keep my job," Edward answered.

"Let's clear out."

Meanwhile Adam was wandering the bar searching for the government officials he was stuck with.

"Commander," he shouted looking above the crowd of drunken people. The same woman seemed to find Adam and talk to him.

She handed him a drink and said, "You're kinda cute." Adam downed the drink and put his arm around her.

"A pirates life for me…" he said quietly to himself as they walked away.


	41. The Rum Is Gone!

The next morning just after sunrise Casey stood overlooking the ocean and the small longboat floating farther and farther away. She yawned and turned away, waking up this early was unorthodox to her and she was destined to fall back asleep, but was disturbed by her company nearby waking up. Jack groggily sat up and looked around. _Where's the longboat???!!!!_ he thought. As his eyes let him focus he saw no other than Casey standing with her hands on her hips giving him a scouring glance.

"Good morning," she said sarcastically.

Jack stood up and looked frantically around, "Did you see the longboat that was here," he shouted.

"The one with the rum," Casey asked with a hint of malice in her dark brown eyes.

"YES! Where is it," he exclaimed.

"Anchored off shore," Casey remarked. Jack felt an immense pain of sobriety run through him, and that is not good.

"What is with you people against rum," he yelled at her. Casey made a face at his breath as he yelled in her face.

"I need your help, and I need you to be sober," she replied with no expression while wiping some spit from her forehead and glaring at Jack.

"If I help you can I get it back," Jack asked nervously.

"Depends how well you help me."

"But it's rum," Jack shrieked.

"But it's my family, your friends," Casey yelled back.

"Cassie, I hate to tell you this--," Jack started and put his arm around Casey, "—we never really liked each other. I mean a favor there, a letter there, but you never saw me before, does that symbolize anything?" Casey sent a shocked look to Jack, and lifted his arm off.

"Everything bad has happened to them because of me."

"I wasn't taken because of you. I was taken because of this," Casey replied drawing the music box out of her pocket.

"Let's rethink that statement. Who sent you that," Jack asked.

"My grandfather," Casey answered.

"Why?"

"Because my father sent him a letter."

"How does your father know him," Jack inquired.

"Because he's his father," Casey exclaimed become less tolerant of Jack's stupid question.

"Think about it love, he was only reunited with him because they were together and--," Jack was cut of by Casey adding, "It's your fault they were there, both of them." Jack looked shocked at her statement. _I know it's my fault Will was there, but how Bootstrap?_ he thought.

"That's not true," he exclaimed.

"YES! If you weren't a poor captain there would have been no mutiny! Everything is your fault!" she shouted.

"Uh," Jack stammered.

"Why did you agree to come after me did they pay you," she questioned.

"I would receive a small reward," Jack said quietly.

"Why can't there be any pirates with a sense of decency," Casey yelled.

"Then they wouldn't be a pirate," Jack corrected.

"You know what, you do your thing care about yourself, you're obviously very good at it, I'll go rescue my family," she screamed as she stormed off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Jack muttered to himself.

Casey walked over to the other longboat (because Jack convinced Willy to get another filled with rum, to Elizabeth's disapproval) and put on her boots, took out her sword and put on her hat. She sent one nasty look back to Jack and head into the forest.

"AND MY NAME IS CASEY," she yelled back. Jack stood pacing on the sand.

"I'm alone and have no rum. Where'd she go," he said to himself following Casey's path into the forest. Casey continued stumbling across low brush and swatting away bugs. Then she fell face forward over a vine. Something about the situation seemed strange and Casey immediately got up and ran. As she ran a large chasm opened up behind her, but Casey leaped over a small bush and hid behind a rock. The monkeys creeped out and looked for their victim, and were shocked that no one was in the chasm. Casey sighed and got up but then found herself surrounded by monkeys. They poked them with their spears and led her away. Casey jerked her head and hit it on a boulder. They monkeys lifter her and carried her away.

A few hours later Casey sat up and a familiar voice said, "We were wondering when you would come around."


	42. Casey Takes of Her Hat

Casey let her eyes adjust and almost passed out again. She first realized she was in a wooden box, then realized that standing in front of her were her parents and a sea-stricken older man. In another cage nearby were her four brothers all looking at her.

"I knew you would soon," Dieum shouted adding to his father's statement.

"Thanks," she said shakily rubbing her head.

"How'd you get stuck here," Willy asked.

"I was in the forest and I tripped over a vine, then I felt like it was a trap, as I ran this chasm opened under me. They led me away and I think I hit my head," Casey replied.

"You poor thing," Elizabeth said kneeling next to the carpenter.

"Do you remember your name," she asked looking at Casey's eyes like she did whenever Dieum fell out of his favorite tree in their yard.

"Ca—Sam," she answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Po—Tortuga," Casey covered up remembering what she told them all two days ago.

"Who gave you that sword," Will questioned knowing there was something suspicious about the sword in the carpenter's possession.

"My uncle," Casey replied swiftly.

"I think you'll be fine," Elizabeth stated standing back up.

"Do you know where Jack is," Will asked knowing the only other person on the island was him.

"Who's that," Willy said as if someone asked him about the life story of the first governor of England.

"Are you serious Wily, did you get dumber since I left," Casey said sarcastically.

This comment even caused Willy to turn his head. _How does he know about Willy's stupidity _Elizabeth thought. Casey immediately knew she blew her cover when she had seven pairs of eyes staring at her each in their own different way.

"Uh—," she stammered.

"How do you know my name," Willy asked.

"Well, I'm not the carpenter," Casey finally revealed.

"I don't know how to say it, it's just—," she took of her hat, "—its me, Casey." Will looked at Elizabeth, she looked back at him. _How have we not noticed it was her_ they both thought.

"How'd you get on _The Carefree_," he asked her.

"I was on the _Flying Dutchman, _then I met our grandfather, he helped me escape. We made a plan to get a longboat, but that fell through. So I abandoned ship and swam to, what's the boat's name," Casey told everyone.

"_The Carefree_," Gibbs answered.

"Yeah, then I saw Jack and I made myself look like the carpenter. As soon as I got on there was no turning back. After I found you guys I couldn't just reveal myself," Casey finished. Although she didn't understand why her daughter went through all this nonsense trouble Elizabeth hugged Casey.

"We're so glad you're okay. Did anything else happen to you are you injured," she asked.

"No. But I do have something to show Jones that I don't leave without everything followed through," Casey said proudly. She then took the music box (which she stole) out of her pocket and showed her parents.

"Why'd you take it," Will shouted.

"Because I wanted it back," Casey replied.

"It's not yours," he told her.

"I couldn't take grandpa! He kept insisting no, I needed something to remember him by," she admitted.

"Casey, you being there just meant so much to him, now he'll just be worried about Jones coming after him again. Did he help you," Will said with anger in his voice.

"No, he said if I wanted it back so badly I would need to get it myself," Casey replied.

"I'm impressed by that, but why all the trouble for this," he asked.

"Before that, what's it like on the boat," Willy interrupted.

"Is Davy Jones evil," Dieum added.

"The ship is a very strict place to be, everyone one has duties, and yes the captain is evil," Casey explained.

"How did he treat you," Elizabeth questioned.

"He made me stay below deck, so I was treated better than the crew. But I refused and asked, more like begged, to work on deck. The captain kept comparing me to you," Casey elaborated and then she looked at her father.

"What was it like when you were there?"

"Not much different, except I was forced to work on deck, I would have stayed in the cabin all day," Will told her. Casey laughed.

"Your grandfather must be very proud of you right now," he added.

"I hate to burst this good feeling, but we're still stuck in cages with mutant monkeys," Dieum pointed out.

"Mutant, you mean zombie," Willy corrected.

"Zombie," Casey asked in shock.

"You should see it, it's pretty cool," Tom said.

"Tom," Elizabeth scolded.

"Wait, did Jack ever find you," Will asked.

"Yes, we argued. After that I anchored the rum off shore in a longboat," Casey replied.

"Good job," Will exclaimed. _That's my girl _he thought.

"Then I said I needed his help to rescue you. He said you guys weren't "really" friends, so I stormed off, and here I am," Casey told hem.

"Don't be alarmed by his statement, he just gets like that when the rum is gone," Elizabeth stated.

"Did he go after you?" Dieum questioned.

"Who cares? He's just a selfish pirate," Casey remarked.

"Casey, sometimes you have to get to know the person—," Will started.

"Get to know him!!! Why would you want to get to know him, everything bad happened to you because of him," Casey shouted.

"That may be true, but he always got us out of it, right Will," Elizabeth said, hoping for a positive answer form her husband. Will gave Elizabeth the exact opposite look she wanted.

"My point exactly," Casey said to herself as she went to sit in the corner of the cage. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Casey don't be so shallow minded about him, somewhere inside him there is a good person," Will tried to convince Casey.

"Where do you see that, he's just a pirate," she shouted.

"And now we're stuck here."

"Weren't you coming to rescue us," Dieum asked.

"Not a very good job," Willy added.

"Willy," Elizabeth said scornfully.

"Dieum," Will said in the same manner.

"It's true," Willy stated. "And about the pirate comments Casey, do you remember the whole story your grandfather told you? Not all pirate are shallow minded and selfish, you're not," Will said.

Casey looked up from the ground, appalled at her father's statement.

"But I'm not a pirate," she told him.

Will sat down next to her, "I had to deal with the same thing, boys you should be listening too," Will said to Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack. The brothers looked a bit more interested in the conversation.

"You may not notice it completely, but you are a pirate. You can't help it and you didn't choose it. You're not alone," Will continued.

"Indirectly it happened to us by doing the right thing," Elizabeth added. She smiled hoping it would soften her daughter's expression, but Casey showed no change.

"So I'm supposed to take this lightly, that I'm a pirate, and just deal with it." Casey asked.

"It's not like that—," Will tried to explain.

"Yes it is," Casey insisted.

"Casey give it a while to sink in, you'll understand soon," Elizabeth told her.

"Remember they don't always rely on plundering and looting ships," Will stated.

"Some do have a sense of decency," Elizabeth declared. Casey sent her parents a weak and forced smile. _Maybe if I smile they'll stop talking_ Casey thought.

"I'd like to see where," she mumbled to herself. Putting the moment out of her mind, without thinking, Casey took off her sword and laid it down next to her.

Will looked oddly at the sword.

"I knew that looked familiar," he said. Casey put her hat back on and attempted to hide underneath it.

"Casey, where'd you get this," Will asked.

"Uh, I borrowed it," she replied.

"When?"

"About two weeks ago. I was going to give it back, but I was taken and took it with me, but I wouldn't leave the _Dutchman _without it," Casey confessed.

"I'm impressed by that," Will told her.

"I'm confused here, why does she have that," Elizabeth asked with a tone of annoyance. Will and Casey stammered out responses (which none of pleased Elizabeth) and then Willy finally shouted, "Hey! That's Dad's sword!" Casey and Will turned around.

"Really," Casey asked sarcastically to her brother. She turned around and made a face in resisting insulting her brother. Will turned around too, but instead of covering his emotions from Willy, he was laughing.

"At least you didn't destroy it," he said through his laughter.

"They're making fun of me," Willy announced a moment later.

"Duh," Tom responded.

"Do you know why she has this Will, because Casey is obviously deterring her answer," Elizabeth asked again. She put her hands on her hips and waited for a response.

"Well—," Will started.

"—I asked if he could teach me a few things. Then I borrowed it. It helped," Casey interrupted. Will gave Casey a thankful look, _If I said that, I wouldn't want to know what would happen_ he thought.

Elizabeth folded her arms and replied, "I'm not very happy about this, but I can't be upset because you helped her." Her facial expression immediately lightened and she sat next to Will and put her head on his shoulder.

"Save me," Casey mouthed to Dieum. He giggled to himself in the other cage. Casey stood up.

"I got us stuck here, I have to find a way to get us out," she stated. Casey looked around the cage for a lock, but found no evidence of one.

"Your wasting your time Casey, we searched yesterday," Will told her. The lead monkey then screeched and Casey immediately sat down.

"You should try to sleep—," Elizabeth started. "—because you won't tonight," Will finished.

"It's scary," Jack stated.

"I can't think about sleep until we get out of here," Casey said to herself.

Later that night, Casey lay asleep on the bars of the cage. In the next car, Jack was crying softly.

"It'll be alright Jack," Elizabeth assured. The undead (zombie, mutant whatever you want to call them) monkeys were nearby building a small building. As Casey slept a rock hit her face from inside the forest, then another.

"Hit me one more time and—," she shouted.

"Shh! You don't want my rescue mission to fall through like yours," a voice shouted in a whisper.


	43. Moody

Casey looked at the clearing in the trees and saw no other than Jack Sparrow running towards them. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"It did not fall through, some other things just came up," Casey whisper shouted back.

"Enough stalling love," he said grabbing a large branch and breaking open a few bars of the cage. Will, Elizabeth and Casey exited and stood next to Jack.

"What about us," Willy asked just loud enough for Jack to hear.

He sighed and repeated his action upon the cage that held Tom, Willy, Dieum and Jack. As soon as the bars were cleared Jack the younger bolted to his mother. Elizabeth picked him up and the dynamic eight-some left the undead monkeys to their work.

"I'm so used to going after the two of you; it's so strange having to make sure I have all seven," Jack told them as they got farther and farther from the monkeys. "I swear if she wasn't with you, I would have forgotten her too."

"Thanks," Casey remarked sarcastically.

Since he was too drunk to note her sarcasm Jack replied, "No problem love."

They walked in silence until they reached the longboat that brought them to the island. In a disorganized manner they piled themselves back inside (someone sat on Dieum's finger, Willy lost a shoe in the process, Jack didn't want to sit on the floor, etc.). Jack began to row, and _The Carefree_ became closer.

"Isn't the kraken waiting for us," Casey asked.

"Firstly, it's after you," Jack answered. Casey felt the cold glance from her family as Jack brought that matter up. "and second, do you think it's been sitting here waiting for us the past two days?"

"YES," Will and Elizabeth exclaimed in unison.

"It's not. I checked," Jack said feeling important. "We can probably get out of here before it notices," he added.

"Probably," Tom asked hesitantly.

"Lovely word eh," Jack replied. They couldn't have reached the _Carefree_ at a better time (Tom wanted to throw Jack off the longboat). "I think we should get out of here," Jack stated.

After a few moments, the ship was moving and the sandy island became a tiny dot on the horizon. Behind the island was a beautiful sunrise. Casey sat staring at it. While on board the _Flying Dutchman_ she learned to enjoy this, being it was the most exciting thing she could look at. She was still infuriated with her parents, especially her father. _"Not all pirates are shallow minded and selfish, you're not." _The phrase kept replaying through her mind; pirate was never something she saw herself as or becoming. Will had noticed Casey's change in attitude since they got on board the _Carefree_.

"I believe you owe someone an apology," he said gesturing to Jack.

"Oh I forgot, sorry I called you dumb Willy," Casey shouted to her brother.

"What," Willy asked looking around for who used his name. Casey gave her father a fed up look and walked away.

"She seems upset," Will said to Elizabeth as he walked over to her.

"You shouldn't have just outright told her," she replied.

"That'd just make her more upset; we lied to her Elizabeth, all of them, straight to their faces. Back on the island the only time she smiled was when she couldn't find words. She's mad at us, but hasn't decided to really show us. She won't believe anything we say anymore, she won't believe anything," Will told her.

"How can you say that Will," Elizabeth shouted.

"Why wouldn't she believe us?"

"She's sick of lies. I wouldn't believe us either," Will stated.

"She's had a rough few weeks, give her today and some of tomorrow to cool off, then we'll talk to her," Elizabeth suggested.

The next afternoon Casey sat on her bed wearing a new set of clothes and had brushed her hair and neatly tied it behind her head. Curious about why his sister hadn't shown her face the whole time she'd been back, Willy went searching for his sister below deck.

"Casey," he called knocking on random doors.

"Please go away," she shouted out when he reached her door. Willy paid no attention to his sister's comment and entered the room.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else, come in," Casey said. Willy closed the door behind him and sat down next to his sister.

"You look better than you did before," he pointed out.

"Thanks," Casey replied. She pulled on her sleeve, which was being awful annoying, and attempted to tighten it. It remained poofy and showed nothing of Casey's attempts.

"I don't know how you wear these," she remarked.

"I don't," Willy answered. Casey looked awkwardly at him. He rolled up his outer coat and showed her the tight inner shirt he had on.

"Lucky," she remarked. They sat and laughed for a good moment.

"You seem so different, and yes I can, don't listen to Tom, I did some reading on Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. I heard some stories too. I can't see you there," Willy announced.

"Neither could I," Casey replied.

"Did he threaten to send you to the locker," Willy asked.

"No, he threatened to not let me work on deck anymore, ironic," she replied.

"The only person saying I could see saying that is you," he exclaimed.

"You were always different."

"You were always pretty stupid," Casey added.

"Hey!"

"You have to admit sometimes it's true," she persuaded.

"Maybe sometimes," Willy admitted. Casey smiled. Her brother was ignorant to everything she was feeling inside, and that felt quite good.

"They want you on deck," Willy said.

"Do they really," Casey asked.

"Yes, they seem upset," Willy added implying his parents.

"Well, I am too; I don't want to go up on deck right now, maybe later," Casey told Willy. She lied back down on the bed and said, "Good bye Willy."

Willy didn't feel like arguing with his sister and got up and left. Casey sat in her solitude and took back out her music box. As soon as Willy reemerged on deck Dieum and Jack ran up to him bombarding him with questions.

"Is she okay," Jack asked.

"We're not allowed below deck," Dieum told Willy. His parents told him that he was strictly not allowed below deck when Casey was there.

"Is she still dressed like a boy," Jack questioned.

"Did something grow on her face," Dieum inquired.

"Shh," Willy shouted. "She's fine, dressed like a boy and nothing is on her face."

Dieum immediately looked upset. _It'd be cool to have a sister that's half girl and half fish_ he thought. Willy walked away leaving his annoying little brothers behind. He walked over to his parents to tell them about his encounter with Casey.

"Did she speak to you," Elizabeth asked.

"Only before I said you wanted her. She's upset," Willy told them.

"Is she coming," Will questioned.

"No, she said maybe later, but I doubt that'll happen," he answered.

"I'll go and talk to her," Will said.

Will walked away and Willy asked Elizabeth, "Do you think she'll talk to him?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know this, but it was my idea not to tell any of you about our past," Elizabeth admit.

"So you're lying to her again," Willy exclaimed.

"It's not that Willy; it was to protect you all," she explained.

"You're going to tell her this, right," Willy asked out of concern for his sister.

"Hopefully your father will. Then she still won't listen to us," Elizabeth said unhappily.

Casey managed to find herself the most recluse room below deck of the former _Black Pearl_. But unbeknownst to her, her father had experience with below deck of the _Pearl. _Knowing his daughter, Will figured she would hide herself the farthest possible away.

"Casey," he yelled knocking on a random door.

"What," a mumbled voice from inside asked.

"I've come to talk to you. Can you open the door, it's apparently locked," he told her after attempting to open the door.

Casey obliged and opened the door. The bottom hinge gave out and it wobbled. Putting the broken door out of her mind she asked, "Yes."

"I came to apologize. You've had to deal with much more than your brothers, they heard about our ordeals from us, you heard it from two different people with completely different perspectives. We should have told you much earlier, all of you. You deserve a personal apology, you were affected the greatest," Will told her. Casey looked shocked at her father. _He thinks I'm mad about _**that** she thought.

"I'm not upset about that, I would have done the same thing, but what you said, that I'm a pirate too, I can't understand that," Casey said.

"You need an explanation of the word pirate, it's not all treasure and eye patches, it's a group of people who look differently at the world and have different beliefs on what to do in it," Will explained.

"So there can be a law-abiding pirate," Casey asked.

"Yes, by their choice, or they can be forced to be ruthless, or they can just be ruthless. They actually follow their own rules very strictly; it's almost as orderly as a real government, but with a lot more rum and carousing," he continued.

"So you deciding to be a pirate affects me how," Casey questioned.

"That's what I sounded like," Will asked himself. "I need to explain what happened to my father in greater detail.

Back up on deck Willy stated, "He's been down there for twenty five minutes it must be going well." Elizabeth smiled, _If only she'll come around to believe me_ she thought. Willy looked around and saw Jack hiding from Dieum behind a door.

"Jack," he asked walking over.

"Yeah," Jack the younger replied.

"Could you do something for me," Willy inquired. Jack nodded.

"Can you go see what Casey is talking about?"

"I'll go ask her," Jack said.

"No," Willy exclaimed. "Go listen to her conversation, she's with Dad. Don't let them know you're there." Jack nodded and ran off to below deck. Wandering past passed out crewmen Jack finally found where he could hear his father and sister's voices. He put his ear to the cracked open door. The door moved and Jack backed away. Casey looked at the door from inside. Her father stopped talking and the looked at one another. Casey got up and opened the door. Expecting to see Jack Sparrow, she found her little brother standing against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing here," she asked. Will exited the small room and stood next to his son.

"Willy sent me," Jack stammered.

"He did not," Casey shouted.

"He did," Jack confirmed. He was trembling against the opposite wall his brown eyes wide in fear. Casey looked up and glared at her father.

"It seems like we're all pirates here, I'll go contemplate the definition of honesty and search the world for so called "honest pirates" unless it's a lie they exist," she spat before slamming the door shut.

After a moment Jack pointed out, "I think she's mad."

Will thought a second, _Why is she mad at me, it's Willy's fault Jack's…_ "Wish Willy good luck," he finally said.

"Why," Jack questioned.

"He's going to need it," Will replied. Will then made his way up on deck with his youngest son attempting to keep up behind him. As soon as he reached the deck he found Tom and Willy running towards him.

"We can't find Dieum," Tom exclaimed.

"Are you sure you can't find him," Will asked.

"No but we looked—," Tom started.

"Go find you brother," Will shouted. Tom and Willy went to walk away, but were stopped by a small voice saying, "Wait Willy." Willy turned and looked at his little brother.

"You're in trouble," Jack said with a wry smile on his face. Willy looked confused, _What'd I do to get in trouble this time_ he thought.

"Willy, we need to talk," Will said in a scouring tone. Willy gulped, _This is not good._

"Jack I think you should go," Will added. Jack turned and ran after Tom.

"Casey and I found Jack," Will stated. Willy looked upset. "I'm not upset about that, but after, Casey didn't take beings spied on very well. I just about had her understanding everything, then… I'm not happy Willy."

"She sent me away before," Willy shouted. "I just wanted to know she's okay."

"I know you meant well, but she didn't," Will explained. "She thinks that you sending someone to spy on her makes you a pirate. She doesn't like pirates. I'm also upset with myself, I shouldn't have just told her."

Willy looked at his father. _He truly looks upset, I hope it's not all with me._ "I'm sorry," he said.

"I think your sister would like hearing that," Will stated.

Willy nodded and walked away with his father. Before they could make it the door to below deck a large boom was heard. Will looked up (and Willy too just a minute later) to see none other than the _Flying Dutchman _right next to them.


	44. Sea Battle

"Warn the crew, I have to get your sister," Will shouted to Willy. He then went below deck after Casey. The crew came around to acknowledging the presence of the _Dutchman_. Men went for their swords and pistols were drawn.

Willy thought for a moment, _What's that again, right_, "KRAKEN," he yelled amongst the crew. The crew looked awkwardly at Willy who just shouted KRAKEN at the top of his lungs and was now waving his arms above his head. Jack walked up to Willy and joined in staring at him.

"Son, that's the Flying Dutchman, just as bad, but different," Jack pointed out to Willy.

"FLYING—," Willy started.

"Go do something," the captain shouted to Willy, and after realizing it was a command Willy ran off to find something to do.

"I think you know what's going to happen," Davy yelled to Jack. Immediately after all of the guns opened on the _Dutchman _and the crew emerged on deck with weapons drawn.

"Not again," Jack muttered to himself. While Jack was dealing with his problem at the helm, Elizabeth was questioning where her two youngest sons were. She had seen Tom and Willy, and knew that Will was going to get Casey below deck, but Dieum and Jack were missing in action.

"Dieum? Jack," she shouted on the deck amongst the uneasy crew. Jack heard his mother calling his voice, avoided the boots of crewmen and ran to her.

"Where's Dieum," Elizabeth asked Jack. Before Jack could answer, a crying Dieum ran over to them.

"Dieum," she exclaimed and hugged her son. Then the _Flying Dutchman _fired at the _Carefree_. Elizabeth grabbed her sons to protect them from the falling beam.

"Dieum, take Jack and go find cover," Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye," Dieum replied putting his hand on his forehead. He then pulled his little brother by the arm and ran off. Elizabeth stood up an glared at Jack.

Below deck, Will continued his search for his daughter. "Casey," he shouted. He went to the door of her room and knocked on it.

"Casey," he continued to shout over the racket from on deck. Casey put her ear on the door.

"What," she asked calmly.

"Casey you need to get out you're in danger," Will yelled.

"What danger," Casey questioned sarcastically leaning on the door. Will didn't have the patience for his daughter's attitude at the moment and pulled on the doorknob.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_," Will screamed.

"Is it really the _Flying Dutchman _or is it a lie," she inquired with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Cassidy Anne I'm not--," Will began to shout using Casey's full name, but was interrupted by a gun firing into where Casey was. Casey screamed, covered her head and fell to the floor. A moment after the firing stopped Casey looked up at the gaping hole in her room, outside next to her was the ever familiar hull of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"He wasn't lying," she said to herself getting back on her feet. Opening the even more damaged door she looked at her father and said, "Where to matey?" Will smiled knowing his daughter was beginning to forgive him, and that they'll finally have another person on deck that had an idea of what they were doing.

On board the _Flying Dutchman _Davy spat at his crew, "We've scared them enough for now, it's time to board." He looked at Bootstrap who looked ever distressed over the fact his family was in danger. "Mr. Turner, I believe you would like to lead the boarding party," the captain said coldly. Bootstrap looked up from the ground, still looking upset. The captain took out his sword and held it up to Bootstrap.

"I hope you know who we're after." Bootstrap nodded and guided the crew onto the _Carefree_. The crew on the _Carefree_ seemed to lose its determination and hope once they were boarded, but one determined crewman (or should we say crewwoman) shouted it right back into them.

"This is not our last stand, fire back," she yelled while going over to a man and helping him load and fire a cannon. A few others and then many more followed suit.

After firing Casey stood on the railing of the ship, grabbed a rope for stability and shouted to Davy Jones, "Let's go." After seeing the determination in this one person, the _Carefree_'s crew continued to fire.

Seeing her shouting boosted their will power she continued saying, "Is that all you have." The crew succeeded to prevent the few stragglers from the _Dutchman _from boarding their ship. A _Dutchman _crewman and Bootstrap arrived together and stood on deck.

"You can't handle this," he yelled at Bootstrap seeing his unwillingness to pull out his sword. The crewman pushed Bootstrap out of the way and went on to attack a few of the _Carefree's _crew.

"FIRE," Casey shouted again, and the crew fired at their enemy ship. Realizing the danger moved from the _Dutchman _to the _Carefree_, Casey told the crew to draw their weapons and take a stab (pun intended) at hand to hand combat. The two crews were locked in an intense sword battle and Casey couldn't wait to show her skills. Going to grab her sword she realized that her father had it.


	45. Now We're Stealing Family

**kind of short, but we're unfortunately getting to the end of this endeavor very soon. (**

**i would like to thank my faithful reviewers and would convince all my readers to drop a line!**

**R&R**

* * *

Casey looked up at her father who was busy handling some of the _Flying Dutchman_ crew. She clenched her fists and searched for an alternative. Casey looked at a man who stood staring at Davy Jones. Sneaking up behind him, she unsheathed his sword and ran into the battle. A _Dutchman_ crewman was cornering Willy and drawing his weapon. Casey leapt onto the man and attacked him.

"Thanks," Willy shouted running off.

"No problem," she yelled back looking for someone to fight. Casey ran over to her father who was now fighting another crewman. Will elbowed the crewman in the face causing him to fall overboard. More crewmen surrounded them and Will and Casey teamed up in defeating them.

"Whose sword is that now," Will asked.

"Well if I hadn't had my original taken away, I wouldn't have needed to have taken this one," Casey replied.

"It wasn't yours," Will told her.

"I don't care," Casey shouted. Between jabs at crewman Casey and her father had a good laugh. After the crewmen were taken care of Will looked at Casey and handed her his sword.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," she replied before running off into the massive fight. Will watched his daughter disappear into the group of men. He didn't know if he was more proud of her or frightened of what could happen to her in the crowd. Casey looked and looked for who she wanted to find. She then came across him standing in the middle of crossfire, not doing a single thing.

"Grandpa," she shouted running to him.

"Cassidy," he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry we're doing this." Casey dodged someone's cutlass and turned to finish the conversation.

"No it's not you fault," she told him.

"It was, I was forced to lead the boarding party," Bootstrap admit.

"It's still not your fault," Casey convinced. Bootstrap gave in to his granddaughter's reasoning, not wanting to argue.

"If I don't do anything I'll go back to torture," Bootstrap said dodging a flying crewperson.

"Then don't go back," Casey proposed. Bootstrap looked shocked at her. Casey's expression was sincere and she meant every word she had said. _She's so much like William_ Bootstrap thought.

"I have to," he said.

"No you don't, stay, and come back to Port Royal with us. Go below deck, stay in a room," Casey stated.

"Casey I can't—," Bootstrap began.

"Go," Casey shouted at the top of her lungs putting her sword out (not intending to use it thought). Bootstrap gave in to Casey's pleas and made his way below deck hoping his guilt wouldn't trip him.

"Another ship," a crewman shouted after Casey ran off. Casey acknowledged his yell and ran to the side of the ship. Sure enough sailing closer was a ship, a ship all pirates (good or evil) learn to fear.

* * *

**o0 what ship could it be??????**


	46. The Navy Is Coming!

"It's a naval ship," Casey shouted amongst the crew. The ship fired warning shots at the _Carefree._ She thought for a moment, _How will we get the Dutchman out of here before the Navy arrives?_ Casey looked down at her feet. Sure enough, next to her boot was a mangled piece of metal that could pass for her music box. With a glint of malice in her brown eyes she ran to the side of the ship (dodging unruly crewmen) closest to the _Dutchman _and threw the piece of metal at its Captain.

"Here," she yelled, "Take it, it's not worth doing this in front of the Navy."

Davy grasped the metal and yelled to Casey, "Told you it's not that difficult," and then to his crew, "Get back here." The miscreants of the _Flying Dutchman_ headed back to their ship and then off to the horizon.

"Why'd you give it back," Will asked his daughter.

"I can't tell you now," Casey told him pushing the matter away. She looked up at their flag. Still flying was the black flag, and Casey had to do something about that.

"Get that down," she exclaimed, "The Navy's over there, do you have any other flags," Casey asked Jack.

"His Majesty's colors and the Singaporean flag—," Jack began.

"Put up His Majesty's colors," Casey screamed, "We're not the pirates, they are." She pointed to the _Flying Dutchman_ sailing away.

"The lass is full of bright ideas," Gibbs stated to the Captain.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack grumbled.

"Jack go make yourself scarce," Casey ordered.

"Why," he questioned.

"Because you're a known pirate and your not screwing this up," she told him.

"Can't argue with that," Jack stated and made his way below deck, just skipping the room another person was in. Up on deck Casey looked around for something, and exclaimed when she found it.

She put on her at and said with authority, "We have a Navy to fool."

Remembering their true captain was hiding from the Navy, she asked, "Who's our captain now?" Will, Elizabeth, Tom, Casey, Willy, Dieum and Jack looked amongst themselves searching for the soul brave enough to answer.

Will stepped forward. "I'll take it." After settling unresolved details the family staged the ship as it was a one way attack. Tom and Casey hoisted the new colors and the ship was prepared to flop the Navy.

"Who's Captain," Commander Edward asked as the Naval ship pulled up beside the _Carefree_.

"I am," Will answered stepping forward.

"What happened," Edward questioned.

"Pirate attack," the _Carefree_'s "captain" responded. Jack the younger looked as if he was petrified of what just passed.

"This doesn't look pretty," the Commander's assistant stated.

"Where are they heading," the Commander asked.

"Out that way, see that ship," Elizabeth said pointing to the Flying Dutchman sailing away).

"You could catch them if you left now," Casey added.

"Good point son, hurry after them," Edward shouted to his well manicured crew.

"Lovely son you have there," he yelled back to Will. Will smiled hiding his laugh.

As soon as the ship cleared Casey wiped the fake smile of her face and shouted, "Do I really look that much like a sailor?"

"Casey looks like a boy," Dieum shouted to annoy his sister. Casey glared at her little brother.

"Well it's certainly better than wearing a dress," she admit.

"How would you know," Willy asked in shock joining the argument.

"Have I worn a dress before," Casey asked in shock.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were a girl," he replied sarcastically. Casey's mouth dropped, at first she thought he was serious, but the wide smile plastered on Willy's face proved otherwise.

Left speechless Casey stammered, "Yeah, well--, I almost thought you were smart!" She stormed below deck.

"I feel accomplished," Willy stated. Dieum high fived his brother and then Willy smiled. Tom laughed to himself and Jack giggled. He then looked and found two people who didn't look as they enjoyed his comment.

"Did you apologize to her," his father questioned. Willy looked confused. Tom rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"She's still upset with you," Will told Willy.

"If I talk to her she won't listen," Willy explained. Willy looked up at his father hoping he would go talk to his sister.

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Below deck**

"I'm sick of Willy," Casey shouted sitting next to her grandfather.

"I saw your brothers on deck before, which one's Willy," Bootstrap asked.

"Kind of tall, dark hair always looks confused—," Casey started.

"He ran past me," Bootstrap told her remembering the dark haired boy that ran past him on deck before.

"But I'm confused, why are you so against coming back with us," Casey questioned.

"I don't know why I gave in, I have to leave, you don't understand," Bootstrap said.

"I just fought of your crewmates, I can handle words," Casey insisted.

"It's not," he sighed, "He will notice I'm gone and come after not just you, your whole family."

"He's probably just happy I gave him his music box back," Casey replied with relief.

"You gave it back," Bootstrap asked in shock.

"No, he thinks I did. I threw a piece of metal at him," Casey remarked with a wry smile.

"He's going to check the crew though," Bootstrap told Casey.

"No, he's probably tangled up with the Navy right now," she replied with a laugh.

"The Dutchman is different than your ship, why do you think the crew looks like this?" Bootstrap pointed to his face. Although still covered with sea creatures, Casey noted he looked a bit different.

"I doubt they noticed yet; I'm just worried about what my parents will say when they find you, you can't hide forever," Casey said.

"Interesting, the most trivial problem we're dealing with is the one your most concerned about," Bootstrap said.

"How are we going to go back and set things straight! The government will be all over us being gone, and what will they do when we show up with a pirate," Casey shouted.

"Well, you can use another one of your smart ideas. I heard yours on deck before. Or you can listen to this one," her grandfather suggested.

"What," she questioned.

"Would you want a boat," Bootstrap started.

"Yes," Casey exclaimed, "I would love to be able to have the freedom of having our own ship. My father wants one."

"I could understand that," Bill stated, "Ask Jack if he could help you guys get one and you can sail back to Port Royal and say you went on an outing."

"Are you sure that will work," Casey asked hesitantly.

"Hopefully," Bootstrap concluded.

"Casey," a voice outside was heard shouting below deck. Casey cringed in her seat, the exact person she didn't want coming down was getting closer and closer to where she was.

"Casey," Will yelled again.

"I'm in here," Casey said dully.

"Casey look Willy is sorry--," Will started, but stopped his statement when he saw who his daughter was sitting next to.


	47. Life Back To Normal?

**to my fans:**

**this is the second to last chapter of the epic tale of the Turner family and their friend Captain Jack.**

**I had no response when I put this forth last time, but would anyone like any of the deleted scenes, or how about the sequel?**

**read on...**

* * *

"Hello Will," Bootstrap said calmly noting his son's expression.

"Hey Dad," Casey said hopefully. She smiled hoping he wouldn't be **too** mad at her.

"Your daughter is a lovely girl; it's very interesting hearing her opinion on things you two have in common," Bill stated.

"How'd you get here," Will asked still in shock by just the presence of his father.

"I'd say I had some help," his father replied. Bill laughed and Casey kept the fake smile that held her fear.

"Casey, I know you did this for good, but do you know what danger you're putting us in, including your grandfather," Will asked seriously.

"Do not blame her Will. I shouldn't have come," Bootstrap defended.

"No it's me. I feel horrible," the youngest Turner in the room added putting her head down. She then picked up her head, something on her grandfather's face was missing.

"You look different," Casey said to Bootstrap. He reached for his face and felt it.

"That's gone," he mumbled to himself. Will looked awkwardly at his father.

"I think I know what's going on, you're right Cassidy," Bill exclaimed.

"About what, Willy being stupid," Casey inquired with a chuckle. Bootstrap laughed.

"No, he hasn't noticed I'm gone," Bootstrap said enthusiastically, "I think the farther I get from the ship, the more I become myself again.

"That's amazing right Dad," Casey asked bringing her father back to the conversation. She looked up hopefully at him

"But what will happen if he notices your absence and comes back," Will questioned.

"Then we'll have a warning," Bootstrap stated with a smile.

"We'll give you some time alone," Will said before giving Casey a 'Let's talk outside' look. Casey noted her father's expression and cleared the scene and made her way up on deck. It was dusk and a thick fog hung on the ocean.

"Mom," Casey shouted looking for her mother.

"Casey," Elizabeth sighed hugging her daughter, "I'm still so glad you're back."

"I've made a mistake," Casey stated dully.

"What happened," her mother inquired.

"I need to talk to Jack," Casey insisted.

Feeling pushed away from her daughter, Elizabeth replied, "He was up on deck before, take a look."

"If you see Dad, tell him I'm sorry," she mumbled. Casey ran off searching for the Captain.

"Jack," she asked.

"Aye," he replied.

"I need a favor," Casey said.

"What could I possibly do for you love," Jack questioned sarcastically, "I mean I'm only a selfish pirate." Casey cringed at her own words being spat back at her.

"I'm sorry I said that, I really need this," Casey pleaded.

"What's this favor you need," the Captain inquired.

"First, what would you do if you took something from someone, and they would do anything to get it back," she began.

"I know two instances that happened to you--," Jack started.

"What would **you** do, I need a pirate's perspective," Casey shouted.

"You've come to the right one," Jack exclaimed with a grin. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Firstly I'd get away immediately."

"But what if they who this thing was taken by," Casey added.

"Enough love," he yelled, "What'd you take?"

"It's very complicated… But to get away, I could use a ship," Casey stammered.

"What'd you take that you need a ship for and besides I'm the wrong person for you to be asking for a ship," Jack pointed out, "Will!"

"No," Casey shouted stopping Jack's yelling, "I can't ask him, it's about his father." Jack looked awkwardly at Casey.

"So you stole your grandfather, and you want a ship to get away, well a squid once told me—," Jack began lecturing. He was interrupted by Dieum who ran over to the two.

"Casey," the seven year old yelled. She questioned his shouting.

"There's a man below deck, he knew my name!"

"You weren't lying," Jack mumbled.

"Why would I," Casey snapped back. She looked at her little brother.

"Let's take a look below deck," she suggested. After the two went off, Jack went to talk to his friend, Elizabeth.

"Has she told you she stole Bootstrap," he asked.

"She took Bootstrap;" Elizabeth inquired in shock, "No wonder she wouldn't talk to Will," she sighed, "Only Casey."

"She asked me for a ship," Jack added.

"Why," she asked.

"To get away, she sounded upset," Jack replied.

"Why would she need to get away, did she tell Will?" As if she had called her husband, after her statement she found an unhappy Will walking towards her and Jack.

"I guess he knows," she mumbled.

"Will," Elizabeth said softly to him.

"I have to talk to you," Will stated.

"I know about Casey, give her a break she was doing the right thing," Elizabeth defended.

"I know this is your problem, but I think I might know her next move," Jack interrupted.

"She's going to steal a ship," Elizabeth questioned.

"She's going to ask you for one," the Captain corrected.

"I can't complain about getting our own ship," Will admit.

"I could," Elizabeth objected.

"Why," he questioned.

"They'll think we're pirates, we already discussed this," Elizabeth stated with authority.

"Elizabeth, this could work to our advantage," Will pointed out, "We would show up without a pirate." Will looked at Jack, although one of his best friends, coming back with him could have him at the gallows the following morning.

"So you're not mad at her anymore," Elizabeth asked.

"I can't be mad at her forever," Will replied. Elizabeth sighed, she couldn't argue with any of her husband's statements.

"Alright Will, but where will we get his ship," she questioned.

"I could help there," Jack added. After the ship problem was ironed out, Bootstrap, Casey and Dieum arrived on deck.

"I was right" Bootstrap stated.

"You look amazing," Will exclaimed noting his father's clean face, the face he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I haven't felt this good in over thirty years," Bootstrap stated.

"He's so cool," Dieum shouted, "I never knew we had a grandfather."

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to have met me the way your father or sister did," Bill pointed out. After his statement the remainder of the family came up on deck.

"Casey," Willy shouted. Casey put all Willy had against him in the past and gave her brother a hug.

"Listen I'm—," he began.

"It's good, apology accepted," Casey stated.

"Is my job complete, bringing everyone's life back to normal," Jack questioned.

"No," Dieum shouted, "What are we going to name the boat?" _Note to self: Do not tell your little brother of your intentions until they are positive of them_ Casey thought to herself.

"We're getting a boat," Tom asked in shock.

"We're getting a boat," Willy asked louder with more uncertainty.

"Yay," Jack the younger shouted clapping his hands.

"Dieum," Casey scolded, "I said I was going to ask!"

"We should name the boat the William and we can kill three birds with one stone," Willy shouted with confidence. He held up four fingers and then two. Casey burst into hysterics. Her parents gave her a look signaling her to stop.

"Sorry," she admit, "That just puts everything back to normal." Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile as Willy stood in confusion his dark hair blowing in the wind. By now the fog began to clear and the sun shone over the blue water. Looking at his wife, Will couldn't think of anything better to do but kiss her. Jack immediately looked jealous, but wiped the look from his face.

"Ew," Jack the younger said loudly. Finishing the kiss, Elizabeth bent to pick up her youngest son. Will put his arm around her and ruffled his son's messy blonde hair. Casey put her arm around Willy who remained looking confused. Tom leaned on Dieum's shoulder.

"Hey," Dieum shouted trying to push Tom's arm off. Seeing he was left out, Jack put his arm around his two friends.

They looked strangely at him and he backed away saying, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

* * *

**that purple button right below looks rather delicous...**

**R&R**


	48. Titled Boat and Given Positions

**Titled Boat and Given Positions**

The dynamic nine-some sat below deck of a tidy ship. Tom leaned over Willy and shouted at Dieum. Willy ducked under Tom and shouted at his youngest brother who shouted back with his tiny voice. Casey sat amongst the arguing boys looking discontent. To restore order Will moved his chair (exaggeratingly loud), and the boys immediately silenced.

"Now that we have this ship, you must be able to discuss your ideas together in some sort of orderly fashion," Will stated.

"We should name it the _Carpe Dieum_," Dieum exclaimed.

"Seize the Dieum," Tom asked.

"Sure," Dieum said with a smile.

"I like the _William_," Willy added.

"If only you knew how many there were," Casey mumbled.

"You probably want to name it the _Casey_," Willy yelled.

"No," Casey objected, "At least I'm not thinking about anything with my name, I want to say mine last."

"Well I'm thinking of others too," Willy said.

"I like the Thomas," Tom added.

"So we can call you Thomas now," Casey asked.

"Sorry but no Cassidy," Tom returned flashing a grin. Casey made a face at her brother.

"Do you have any ideas Jack," Elizabeth questioned her youngest son who was the only person not bickering about what to name the vessel.

"I like all theirs," he replied looking at his brothers and sister still arguing.

"What about the _Jack_," Jack Sparrow suggest.

"Why," Jack the younger inquired.

"I'm in on it too," the older exclaimed.

Finally fed up with the stupid arguments, Will asked, "What's your idea Casey?"

"The _Sea Dog_," she answered. The brothers all silenced, their names were just put to shame.

"That's a good name," Elizabeth agreed.

"It'll be considered," Will agreed tossing all the other names away.

"Why is it your decision," Dieum questioned angrily, he always heard ships were places of equality for all sailors.

"I didn't say it was," Will stated; Dieum made a face.

"Since a name is undecided, how about we chose positions," Will put forward, "Firstly a captain, they have to be nominated."

"I nominate Dieum," Dieum shouted.

"Jack, meaning me," Jack specified.

"Willy," Willy yelled, not knowing why everyone was shouting their names.

"Why not, Tom," Tom added.

"I'm in too," Casey settled.

"Where have we seen this before," Jack asked Elizabeth. She just had to smile at his comment.

"I know it's not my ship, or any of my business, but I have an idea," Jack stated.

"Who," Elizabeth questioned.

"I nominate Will." Will looked shocked at Jack's statement.

"Like you wouldn't have been if I hadn't said anything," Jack whispered to his friend. Will smiled.

"I agree," Casey came forward.

"Me too, he'd be a better captain than me," Dieum admit. Jack nodded.

"So we all have to call you captain now," Willy inquired.

"Depends on the situation, but who will I have to call that if I don't have a crew," Will pointed out, "Navigator?" He looked at his father.

"I would love to," Bootstrap replied.

"Admiral," the captain asked his wife.

"Of course," she answered.

"Thinking about it for a moment, first mate is very difficult to decide," Will began, "But, Tom? Casey shrugged to the back of her seat.

"Sure," Tom said happily. Casey wasn't very happy right now. Ever since she was little, her father's nickname for her was 'first mate', the position she always wanted on a ship, and now could never receive. She looked at the floor and didn't listen to what her father was now saying.

"For second mate, I don't think anyone is more qualified than Casey," Will stated.

Casey only caught the use of her name and replied an unenthusiastic, "Mhm." She could care less if he just said her job was to careen the ship.

"An equally important job, quartermaster, Willy?"

"I don't know what that is, but yeah," Willy shouted.

"And with two people left, for the ship to run smoothly, we need to stewards, Dieum and Jack," Will asked his two youngest sons. Dieum and Jack exchanged a look and nodded in agreement.

"Lovely crew, hopefully obedient," Jack added watching the excitement of naming position settle.

"Have you thought of a name," Dieum inquired to the captain.

"Might as well vote on that too, it's between the _Sea_ _Dog_ from Casey, and my idea, the _Elizabeth_ _Cassidy_." Immediately after the captain's statement, Tom got an idea.

"Vote for Dad's, annoy Casey," he whispered to Willy. Willy nodded and passed it to Diuem.

"Pick the second one." Dieum nodded as well and passed it to Jack.

"Pick Dad's," he whispered.

"But I like Casey's," Jack objected.

"Just do it," Dieum ordered.

"—all in favor of the _Elizabeth_—," Will began, but immediately Tom, Willy and Dieum raised their hands and Jack followed. Elizabeth slowly raised her hand.

"Sorry Casey," Will said, Casey didn't look thrilled with the name of the ship, as well as her position.

"Why are you so upset, it's named after you, there's no way I would have let have any chance with their names, even Willy," he told his daughter. Casey made no response to her father's statement.

"I don't prefer Cassidy," she finally replied.

"Right," Will realized after Casey said that. Casey folded her arms, she was going stuck as second mate on the _Elizabeth Cassidy _for a long time.


	49. Back To Jamaica

**Reputting this chapter up because i put up another one in place of chapter 48!**

**READ!**

**as _MrsPatrickDempsy _would say, don't be a read and runner**

**☺**

* * *

A tidy ship with crisp white sails and a dark blue painted hull sailed along the ocean with seemingly no effort. Will and Casey stood at the helm and were talking about a matter.

"Don't take it wrong, I love the ship and I love being second mate, but I hate the name," she began, "I mean, who calls me Cassidy?

"Your grandfather," Will replied.

"That's different," Casey defended.

"Maybe if you become Captain become someday you can change the name," her father suggested. _Yeah, if that ever happens_ Casey thought rolling her eyes.

"What's a quartermaster," Willy asked arriving on deck with his other brothers.

"I don't know," Dieum stated, "But I love being a steward along with Jack, right?" Jack nodded and the two youngest smiled with their position.

"First mate is fun," Tom said loudly.

"Lucky," Willy mumbled. Tom looked up at his sister who was up at the helm with an unhappy look still on her face.

"I think Casey should have been a carpenter," he began, "She's awful good at that." Casey looked down at her brother.

"You better watch or I'll succeed your position," Casey warned. She smiled sarcastically down at her brother.

"Can we please be mutiny free for at least a week," Will asked knowing Tom and Casey would be at it over their positions for a very long time, being they've had the ship for only three days.

"It's not you, I want Tom's position," Casey pointed out the true definition of mutiny.

"Well sorry, you can't have it," Tom said with sarcastic smile. Casey made a face to her older brother, who didn't know that Dieum and Jack were watching him and making actions of pulling off his britches to everyone in front of them.

"Dad, I really hate it when—," she began. Will gave Casey a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Captain," she began exaggeratingly, "I really hate it when Tom does that." Will smiled, _Now if we can only get Willy to do that… _Casey turned and saw her mother reading a book, she had on a hat, and to anyone she blended right in on a ship.

"I could have been admiral though," Casey stated.

Elizabeth looked up, "Well I earned my position, you'd probably be good at it though."

"Where's the navigator to get us out of here," Casey shouted. After the statement, Bootstrap joined the others at the helm.

"Ready to navigate Captain," Bootstrap said to his son. Everyone smiled, they were finally heading home after a topsy turvy adventure con pirato (with pirate ☺).

"Port Royal, we're coming home," Will stated looking out to the vast ocean.


	50. Epilogue

**The eavesdropping technique was borrowed from _PrincessSolaria_ read her stories they're awesome!**

**This sets up the scene for the sequel!**

* * *

The five children left the ship's council as they were told and went off to their newly claimed rooms. Casey shoved her door open, it was an old door that stuck shut, and entered her room. It was definitely neater than her other room, being she had it a grand total of two days. Lying on her bed, she thought of how things were going to be so much more fun with two new things: a ship and a grandfather. Casey boldly forcing her grandfather aboard the _Black Pearl _had actually been working out very well. He was now with her family aboard their new ship the _Elizabeth Cassidy _and no enemies have given them a hard time. Dieum and Jack were fascinated by their 'pop pop's' (as they called him) stories, Willy still didn't know who he was and Tom and Casey enjoyed spending time with him.

"Casey we're bored," Dieum exclaimed entering his sister's room followed by Jack.

"What can I do about that," she asked.

"I thought we could do something we all used to do together back at home, I mean we've been separated for weeks now," Dieum replied with a grin. Casey immediately knew what Dieum spoke of, a favorite pastime of the Turner children. Gathering Tom and Willy they went off to where their parents' room was. After arguing over who went where, they settled finally on Tom on a chair above the door, Dieum on the hinged side, Willy on the door itself, Jack on the floor and Casey ear to the keyhole. In their formation, they listened to their parents' conversation. Tom, Casey, Willy, Dieum and Jack always fought over who eavesdropped where, but learned that arguing attracts the attention of who you were listening to.

On the way there, Casey explained Dieum's motive, "He was bored, like usual, but pointed out something good," she had said earlier, "They have a lot better things to talk about now that they're back into the whole pirate thing."

The eavesdropping technique was only broken out at holidays and birthdays hoping to catch a hint on what they'd be receiving, and when one of them was to be punished wanting to know what they'd be without for a good while.

"We need somewhere to sail to," Will shouted inside.

"We can't go there with them," their mother shouted back later.

"This is awesome," Dieum whispered. Jack shifted himself on the floor. The brushing noise just outside their door caught the attention of Will and Elizabeth. Opening the door, Will found Tom crashing to the ground just inches away from him, next Willy straight onto Tom, then Dieum falling from the side added to his brothers, all finished by Jack throwing all thirty-five pounds of himself on the top; Casey just leaned nonchalantly onto the wall beside her.

"How's it going," she inquired.

Will sighed, _At sea or not, some are never going to change._

* * *

_**that button looks rather tantalizing...**_


	51. After the LONG Credits

**A/N: I totally forgot to put this in! This scene is exactly like the scenes after the POTC credits, I think it's called an Easter Egg. I also added this because I do know people who actively reviewed APLFM have not read the sequel...

* * *

**

The Black Pearl 

Jack stood on deck of the _Pearl_ watching his friends row off to their ship. After many hugs, lots of good-byes and a bit of rum (on Jack's part) they were once again parting ways, promising to keep in some contact over the future. Jack demanded that Jack the younger should grow up to be exactly like him, and much to Jack's oblige, Will and Elizabeth agreed (except for the rum drinking and Tortugan escapades and everything bad about Jack…), their son would one day be a good man like his namesake.

"Full canvas," Jack shout to his crew and the _Pearl_ slowly sailed of into the sunset.

**

* * *

**

In A Longboat 

Tom had offered to row, and what a mistake that was. He couldn't feel his left shoulder and Dieum and Jack kept tickling hi. Willy watched some fish swim by and was mesmerized as to how he could see his reflection in the water. As for Casey, she watched the slowly descending sun and the _Pearl_ sailing off in the distance. The past few weeks had been the most exhilarating of her entire life, _A Pirate's Life for me? _she thought, _that type of life just might work_…

After being scolded by their parents Dieum and Jack were separated, Dieum next to Willy, and Jack on his mother's lap. A mischievous smile came over the dark haired boy's face. Dieum reached up to his brother and whispered something in Willy's ear. Willy nodded and continued to watch the fish. Finally, Tom came to rest a moment, but at the exact wrong one to do so. Dieum vehemently leaned to one side of the small boat and Willy then to the other, causing the tiny boat to capsize. Everyone surfaced with completely different expression from parent to child. Casey looked around and realized her hat was missing, so she swam after it.

"WILLY," Will and Elizabeth shout together at their son who stood with a finger pointed at him from his younger brother. Behind his back though, he received a high five.


	52. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
